Tired
by kazma.kay
Summary: Mainly DL and minor CZ and then some other pairings... Chapter FIFTEEN up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Tired**

Disclaimer: so yeah, i don't exactly own Zoey 101 ):

Chapter 1

Dana's POV

I can't exactly say I've had a great day, because I haven't. Everything has turned out so wrong. Yeah, school is school and everyone knows I'm not doing well in that subject. The subject that I'm failing in life is, well, being myself. People, through out the day tell me that I'm not normal. And I know for a fact that's not true. I've always learned to express my feelings whenever I wanted. That's how my parents raised me. Except the one thing they did raise me up for was High School. Life at PCA is so difficult. But now that they left me here and forced me to stay they're suddenly dropping this bomb on me, the bomb of reality. I've learned to cope with it and understand it, but never follow it to the extreme. It feels like I'm now under the pressure of following in my parent's foot steps, the way the followed their parents. I feel like the fist generation of the Cruz's to actually not get the whole concept and meaning of life.

I turned on my side while still lying on my bed. I looked at the clock placed across the room that read 6:02p.m. Of course it was a Friday night and I was sitting here with absolutely nothing to do. I was lost in my thoughts. It seemed that no matter what I did my parents never liked it. Whenever I even **tried** to be in there eyes "perfect", they always found some way to criticize me. Now, I'm sure other kids parents at PCA are pretty much like mine. Still, not everyone's parents are like mine. They never used to be this heartless. My parents used to spend all the time in the world with me and never let me out of their sight. That all changed, who knows when, I sure don't.

Here I am, Dana "Danger" Cruz, lying on my bed on a Friday night while all of my friends are out seeing a movie. (Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase, Michael, and Logan.) That wasn't like me at all. Actually, recently that's what it's been like. Sure on the outside I may be this harsh glaring, though girl. Although what people don't seem to get is that I have feelings and I tend to think deeply, yet another thing that my parents just don't seem to get about me.

Suddenly, my cell started to ring loudly, playing "View from Heaven" by Yellowcard. (a/n: this song will become more important later on.) I literally rolled off my bed and crawled over to the desk that I shared with Zoey, Nicole, and Lola. My cell then started to vibrate and fell off of the desk. I picked it up as soon as it stopped ringing. I was just about to put it back onto the desk until it decided to give me a headache and ring again! I flipped it open and answered whoever the heck it was that decided to call me.

"Helloooo," I said a little aggravated in to the speaker.

"Well, Dana, that's no way to speak to your mother!" My mother's crow like voice snapped at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you," I tried to apologize.

"Of course you didn't, that's just the kind of slack I'd expect from you. Dana, not checking your caller ID before you answer you phone is very dangerous!" My mother scolded.

"I'm sorry, I" I was then cut off by the cackling voice of my mom again.

"I'm sorry," She mimicked, "That's all you ever say, but you never really mean it. You need to learn better responsibility, young lady!"

"Yes, mom" I said trying to be obedient, but wanting so badly to run 50, 000 miles just to punch her.

"Dana stop being so weak, you need to be more confident." She stated. "That's why your father and I have decided to enroll you into the Young Ladies Becoming of Age program."

"Mom! No!!!" I screamed, I should have taken it back but I didn't.

"Dana, learn your manners. You'll love it there. Everyone is so friendly and graceful."

"Yeah, I bet I will," I said, we both knew I was lying.

"Alright, well that's really the only reason I called. I sent you some information about it that you should be receiving tomorrow. The program starts in a month." She said in a high pitched chirpy voice.

"OK, mom, I have to go." I said trying to contain myself from yelling and slamming the phone shut.

"Yea, Goodbye," Where the last words I heard from the other line so I closed my phone. I grabbed the closest pillow to me, which happened to be mine. I slammed my head into it and the screamed at the top of my lungs. This was another thing to add to my list of "Horrible Things my Parents do to me."

I shoved on a pair of shoes, I didn't care what kind. I grabbed one of my black jackets and my dorm keys. Then I walked out of my dorm and slammed the door behind me. Girls passing by gave me strange looks but I just kept walking. I needed to get out. Once I came into the lounge I heard a roar of thunder. At this point I didn't care whether there was rain or not. I hastily walked outside quickly embracing the rain that feel upon my skin. I would tell that I left all the people in the lounge with confused looks on their faces. Heck, just because my mom wants be to be like her and most other girls my age, doesn't mean that's going to happen.

My legs started walking. I didn't know where to, it's like they were possessed. I decided to trust them a went along with it. The rain continued to fall by the buckets. I was completely soaked. After a while I finally recognized where I was. The school auditorium was just ahead of me. The only question I asked myself was, why? Why was I here? I had a feeling I was supposed to be here for a reason but what reason? I obviously had no idea. Either way I walked up to the front doors of the auditorium. Once inside I could see nothing but darkness. That feeling didn't really have much of an affect on me. My whole life had been dark; I couldn't remember much of it. So darkness didn't have any problems with me. Now, what the heck am I doing here? My eyes started to adjust and I took a few steps towards the stage at the back of the building. Then I tripped, almost falling flat on my face. I turned around and looking to see what I tripped on, but there was nothing there. I guess I tripped over nothing.

Suddenly a felt a close presence. I could tell someone was there. I felt my heart speeding up rapidly. I was scared out of my mind. And knowing myself I certainly didn't become scared easily. This was almost unnatural to me. Then there was a sensation that almost made me jump out of my pants. I felt that someone was close to me. So close that I felt them breath down my neck. This sent shivers down my spine. My scared feelings were quickly melted away into waves of comfort. I then felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist. Immediately I knew who it was. I evil smile crept across my face. I brought my hand to my neck and pretended to scratch my shoulder. Then I brought my arm down hard and elbowed the person behind me in the stomach.

"Owww!" I heard a one certain Logan Reese howl.

A/N: OK, so this chapter is officially over. (: yeah, i'll update soon, hopefully...maybe.

Happy Readings && Holidays!!!

Lana


	2. Chapter 2

Tired

Disclaimer: You know I still don't own this...sadly ):

A/N: so this is what chapter 2 feels like... hope you enjoy it while it lasts...

Shout outs: Thanks for reviewing...

BeautifulxxDisasterx: I know how exciting. I'm updating as fast as I can. Spare time is hard to come by these days. (

Chapter 2

Dana's POV

"Crap Dana! Why'd you do that?" Logan asked regaining his breath.

"You really want an answer or do you want me to go along with this?" I asked plainly.

"Do you want me to just walk away or just..." Logan trailed off and began tickling her non stop.

"Ahhh" I screamed. He new my weakness. Logan wouldn't stop, finally he began tickling my neck. As soon as he did this I had a great idea. I began laughing harder then suddenly I bit his arm.

"Owwwwwww" Logan moaned. Yeah, I'm good. Logan then began to rub his arm to try and ease the pain. "What was that for?"

"You should have stopped," I warned. He gave me a blank face. "So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked

"That's a great question," He responded. He wasn't going to answer. Whenever I asked a question like that he never did, it's like he expected me to know the answer.

"Seriously, Logan" I stated firmly.

"Just stopped by to walk around," I could so tell he was lying.

"Yeah right," I said not believing his story.

"Well, I'll answer you question if you tell me why you came here," Logan said almost getting ready to put on a puppy dog face.

"Logan, " I said getting serious, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Dana..." He trailed off, "What happened?"

"You'd laugh," I stated simply.

"Promise I won't," he said, I couldn't detect a lie in that sentence so I decided to let him in.

"Fine," I began, " Well you see, my mom just called and told me that she enrolled me in this Y.L.B.A. crap thing. So started next month on Mondays and Thursdays I have to leave the campus for 2 hours. While I'm there I'll have to listen to all these snobby jerks rant on about themselves." Logan stared at me wide-eyed.

"Holy Cow," is all I heard him say.

"Well..." I said aloud.

"Dana! Why are you going? Your defiantly not the type to-" I cut him off.

"I know Logan!" I began to yell, " I don't wanna go. My mom is making me! She said I'm not growing up to be the daughter she's always wanted. Logan, do you know how much that hurts?"

"I have a feeling,"

"What do you mean?"

"My mom hates me ya know. We never got along," He began, "It's not like I really liked her either. She always forced me into things I never wanted to do. Like well, kinda like what your going to do."

"Have you see the Y.L.B.A. academy?" I asked astonished.

"Actually, yeah." He stated, "My sister used to go there, but it was her choice."

"Freak," I muttered.

We sat there in silence for a moment. But then Logan broke it.

"You know you still haven't answered my question,"

"Well you haven't answered mine either," I said plainly.

"Tell why your here first," Logan pleaded.

"Whatever, I guess I just wanted alone time you know?" Sometimes I come down here and just play the piano on the stage or just sit here and think." I sighed.

"You play?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just didn't know that you played. You never really tell anybody about yourself, so we all have to make guesses. I just never really thought of it."

"It's really not that big of a deal Logan."

"I know."

There was another pause. I was the one to break it this time.

"You still haven't told why you're here," I spoke up trying to get it out of him.

"..." He didn't respond

"Logan, tell me."

"I play..." he trailed off in a whisper. My eyes became a little wider. Sure it's normal for people to play the piano, I'd just never expect Logan to be one of them or even have the time to learn. With an ego as big as his surly he wouldn't be able to escape the big world we're in. I decided to speak up since now he was waiting for me to answer.

"Cool," I simply stated.

"That's it? You're not gonna laugh or make fun of me," He asked shocked.

"Logan, you kinda like me, people don't expect you to do something because they don't know the _real _you."

"Yeah..." He trailed off again.

"Let me hear you,"

"Hear me what?..._play?" _Logan looked scared for a moment.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Dana, I can't you'd totally make fun of me. I'm really not that good."

"I'll believe that when I hear it," I replied standing up and walking over to the stage.

"Fine," He said walking slowly behind me, "but you have to sware not to tell anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Logan didn't see to sure. It's as if he was scared, I mean come on he wasn't _that _bad. I walked onto the stage and Logan sat on the piano bench. I sat right beside him. He was only playing in front of my, no reason to be afraid. It's not like I was going to criticize him afterwards.

I looked over at Logan. He placed his fingers onto the piano keys and paused as if not knowing exactly what do do. Then he looked over at me.

"What do you want me to play?"

"um...I really don't care, something good."

Logan looked back at the piano keys and began playing a song that seemed very familiar to me. Before I could think any further he began to sing...

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  


As soon as he finished, I looked at him in shock. While he kept staring at his hands on the keys.

"Oh my gosh, Logan that was amazing," I finally breathed the words out.

"I guess," He said not looking up from his hands...I could tell he was thinking, he had that look on his face.

"What do you mean you guess?!! Logan did you write that?"

"Yeah," He simply stated, still staring at his hands.

"Logan, quit staring at your hands, it gets annoying when I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall."

"Ohh, sorry," he apologized as if not realizing what he was doing.

"No problem," I stated unusually "So who did you write that song for?"

"Ohh, uh...my...g-girlfriend," he stuttered.

No way. My stomach began to lurch and my heart began to ache. Gosh Dana! Quit it. OK I'm not supposed to like Logan, I'm supposed to grow old with 34 cats. That's what you decided when you figured out that guys hurt you. Just like Logan would if he got the chance. Quick Dana, think of something to say he's staring at you!

"Um..Congrats. I'm uh...really happy for you," I completely lied to him. No way on earth was I happy. Logan's not supposed to be mine anyway, he's my best friend. Except now instead of hanging out all the time with our flirty/serious and friendly time, he's going to be moving onto his _girlfriend. _I shivered on the inside but my mind was racing. Things were never going to be the same, were they?

A/N: so there's chapter 2. yeah, it's like any typical DL fanfic you read. next chapter will be up soon, maybe...i hope. look forward to some new twists. ohh and i'll be adding some new characters! yay... i don't care if you review, my fanfic probably isn't worth the time...

Happy Readings!!!

--lana


	3. Chapter 3

**Tired**

**Disclaimer: again with the no.**

**A/N: yay chapter 3!!! well this is probably the quickest I've ever updated a fanfic...that's kinda sad. well either way, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dana's POV**

**That night I lied in bed. Replaying the events of that night in my mind. Everything didn't go the way I wanted. Nothing did. I didn't want to be at PCA in the first place. Once I started growing to like it Logan just waltzes right in tearing me apart. Sure, I don't think he meant to do this. But hey, that's Logan Reese for ya, deal with it. **

**Just as I felt sleep about to take over me the door swung open and in the doorway Chase and Zoey were deep in a make-out session (as Logan would put it). My expression immediately went into shock with my mouth hanging wide open. Well this was a random sight. As soon and the two lovers walk inside and are able to make it to the couch Nicole comes in with an annoyed look on her face. She mouths for me to follow her. I shove my feet inside a pair of my blue and white etnies and a black Hollister jacket that goes with the white tank top and ripped jeans that I'm wearing. I quietly walk out of the dorm and close the door behind me.**

**"FINALLY!" I yelled out to no one in particular.**

**"I know!" Nicole sighed, "I just wish they would have stopped 10 minutes ago when I fell in the fountain. The least they could do was help me out."**

**That's when I suddenly realized that Nicole was drenched. I tried my hardest to hold back laughter. "Wow," I breathed out.**

**"Yeah, and I'm freezing! Can I borrow your jacket. I wish I had a jacket. It would make me so less freezing. But I don't hav---," Nicole babbled but I interrupted.**

**"Nicole I'll give you 10 bucks just to shut up!"**

**"But I really want a jac---"**

**"Fine, here," I said annoyed while taking it off and handing it over to her.**

**"Yay!" Nicole squealed.**

**"So what happened with that whole thing back there," I asked somewhat curious.**

**"Ohh, the Chase and Zoey thing well..." She trailed off, "I'm not exactly sure. I don't know the story. It just that after the movies I went to go use the bathroom and Zoey said that she's meet me at the front of the theater. So after I was done I went to the front and she wasn't there. So I ended up having to ask around to figure out where she was. Then I finally found her on the beach and she was lip-locking with Chase. I was as shocked as you when I saw them. So I went up to Zoey and tapped her on her back she stopped long enough for me to tell her we should go back to the dorm. Then they started kissing again and attempted to walk towards the dorm. Except on the way they ran into a bench, lost their balance and bumped into me causing me to land into the fountain." She looked out of breath at this point.**

**"Wow..."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"But I do kinda wonder what happened," I stated.**

**"Don't we all."**

**We walked a little longer until Nicole asked, "Where are we going anyway?"**

**"I don't know I was following you," I stated.**

**"Oh, well, I was following you," She admitted.**

**"Grrreat," I replied sarcastically.**

**"Well, I'm going to go back to the dorm to see if they are done yet. Let's all hope they didn't get to far..." She trailed off.**

**As soon as she rounded the corner behind the building my cell phone began to play "View From Heaven" by Yellowcard. (a/n: AGAIN! this song WILL become more important later on) I pulled it out from my pocket and flipped it open. A text...**

**What you up 2??**

**-logan**

**I replied almost immediately.**

**walking...**

**--dana**

**I wasn't planning on lying to him, I mean what on earth was I gonna come up with. I could say that I was out with someone but, HELLO, it's like midnight. I really should be getting back to the dorm but tomorrow's Saturday, who really cares. My cell then started to vibrate...**

**wanna come over?**

**-logan**

**WTF! I mean before he had a girlfriend it was always normal for us to hang out, but now everything feels different. Well, to me.**

**gf won't mind??**

**--dana**

**I sent the text and then found my favorite rock by the Beach and sat down. About a 30 seconds later My cell went off again.**

**nah. dorm to myself.**

**-logan**

**After that I didn't respond I climbed off the rock I was sitting on and walked over to Logan's dorm, room 32. **

**Walking took more of my energy with every step. I was so tired. I finally reached the dorm. I knocked on the door the special way that both if us did. I beat on the door twice then slid my dorm key under his door. I heard his foot steps and then the door opened. Logan stood in the door frame with my dorm key.**

**"Well, finally," He stated.**

**"To tired, give me my key."**

**"Cranky are we?" **

**"Don't make me shove my sock down your throat," I warned, he knew I was serious.**

**I walked over to Chase's bed (bottom bunk) and collapsed onto it. Logan came over and gave me a weird look like I had 64 eyes growing out of my head.**

**"What?" I groaned.**

**"Depressed?" He asked.**

**"Very."**

**"Why?"**

**"Multiple reasons."**

**"Like?"**

**"None of your business." I snapped**

**"Of course."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?!"**

**"It's just whenever somethings up and it's huge news, you never tell me." He said with a glint of hurt in his eyes.**

**"Well, I'll tell you one thing that has nothing to do with my depression." I said trying to cheer him up.**

**"OK." He stated almost giddy while he pulled a chair over and sat down.**

**"So I was lying on my bed and as soon as I was about to fall asleep the door to my room came busting open. And Chase and Zoey were in the door frame making-out like there was no tomorrow."**

**As soon as I said this Logan's mouth dropped just like mine did when I saw this happening.**

**"Oh my gosh," he manged to say, "it's about time!"**

**"Heck yeah."**

**Just then we were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it back out of my pocket and looked at the collar ID...Nicole.**

**"Hey Niki," I said aloud to make sure Logan new who it was. Then I put it on speaker phone.**

**"Dana, they won't stop. It's like make-out central here!" Of course she was being dramatic.**

**"Do you think you could go and ask Logan if we could stay the night at his dorm. I heard Micheal is at his cousin's place until tomorrow." I looked over at Logan and he gave me a thumbs-up.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure that's fine Nicole" I stated.**

**"Yay!" Nicole squealed into the phone practically damaging my eardrum. "OK, see ya in 10" I hung up the phone.**

**"This will be fun," Logan said with a smirk planted on his face.**

**"Don't get any ideas." I glared at him.**

**"You know you want me," He stated proudly.**

**He better watch it. Girlfriend's have a way of hearing things. I know his probably will.**

**"You wish." **

**"Sometime." I heard him mutter, but I pretended I didn't hear it. Bringing us into silence.**

**"So Logan, who's your girlfriend anyway?" I asked trying to end the silence.**

**"Well, you probably don't know her." He stated quickly.**

**"Try me."**

**"Um...Sierra Stickler..." He trailed off in a whisper.**

**"Oh my Gosh!!!! LOGAN!!!" I screamed, "Your going out with my best friend!!!!"**

**"Shhhh! Dana!"**

**"Logan how could you be going out with one of my friends and not tell me!"**

**"Well I just figured since she was gone for the weekend that she could tell you when she got back."**

**"Oh, how very thoughtful of you," I said in my almost natural sarcastic tone.**

**"Look, Dana, I'm sorry."**

**"Of Course you are." My last comment led us into the dead of silence. I hate silence. How on God's green earth could the two of my best friends not tell me that they were going out with each other?!?!?!!!! Do they honestly think I have no feelings on anything? **

**Just then Nicole walked through the door and saw both of us sitting there not speaking to each other. However, I could feel Logan's stare on me. It stung with the kind of pain you know isn't reality.**

**"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Nicole gushed out. I knew what she was doing. She hated cold silence just like me. Trying to break it was the best thing she could think of. I had a better idea. I stood up and looked Logan straight in the eyes. **

**"You've got a cold heart for your best friend, Reese." I pushed pass Nicole and walked out of the room 32. I entered the guy's lounge to find a few PCA students watching TV. They gave me strange looks. I just gave them my normal glare and walked out into the cool night air. It wasn't then til realized that I was still in my tank top. I shrugged it off and walked down to the beach. I lied there in the sand until I felt the comfort of sleep overwhelm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tired

A/N: Haha, I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update, but to be honest I kinda forgot about this story :D. Ha, figures right? Oh well, on with it.

Disclaimer: Eh, I wish I owned it. (Oh and I forgot to say... I don't own the song "Over My Head" by The Fray, that I put in chapter 3.) Also I don't own the song "View From Heaven" by Yellowcard.

SHOUT OUTS:

-XxTalented-x-CheesexX: Ohkay, first of all I gotta say, I love you're name :D So yeah I haven't updated in a while. I'm glad that you like it.

: Hey, you've reviewed on some of my other fanfics I think. Sweet. Yeah, I kinda forgot that the bold was on until I posted it. Although it was kinda stupid of me since it's usually obvious when something is bolded. Thanks for reviewing!

-BeautifulxxDisasterx: I love it when I get reviews from you because I know that they're always good =P lol! ILY. And I feel bad about not have been reading some of your stories lately, so I will soon. (Be expecting reviews :D)

Chapter 4

Dana's POV

The sun had already risen when I woke up, but I couldn't tell that anyone was outside. I started to move a bit, just fidgeting a little. Wait... I was warm, I had a jacket laid on top of me. I don't remember going to sleep with a jacket on last night. And the one that was on top of me wasn't mine, I could tell by the fact that it smelled like...like Logan. Logan? I turned to my side with little effort to see Logan laying right beside me. What the...? He came out here just to give me his jacket? I suddenly felt happy, no one usually went out of their way like this to take care of me. I know it was silly of me to feel like this, but this feeling was new to me.

I lied there for a few more minutes before I heard Logan start to stir. I sat up, with the jacket draped over my shoulders, and just watched the waves come onto the shore. I felt Logan sit up as well by the touch of his shoulder to mine.

"Why'd you come out here Logan?" I asked still aware of out argument last night.

"Well, I felt bad." Logan said. "I should have told you, after all you're my friend. I was being stupid."

"Eh, It's alright, I guess." I replied, even though I was still upset about it. "So where's Nicole?"

"She stayed in the dorm after I left." He replied. "She still has your jacket."

"Oh right," I said realizing that I still had Logan's jacket. I took it off and handed it to him.

"No you keep it, I've got another one that looks just like it back in the dorm," Logan said pushing the jacket towards me with his hand.

"You sure?" I asked, but he didn't respond so I took it as a yes. We sat there for a while, just watching the water until Logan said, "We should probably go. I'm starving."

"Eh, you go ahead, I need to get a shower and go change." I said.

"Right," Logan said while heading off towards the cafeteria.

I took off, heading for the girls dorms. While I walked I saw a few people pass me going the opposite way. Probably going to breakfast. I headed into the lounge, up a flight of stairs, and to dorm room 101. I took the room key out of my pocket and shoved it in the keyhole. I twisted the key and opened the door. I was slightly scared that Chase and Zoey were still in there, but they weren't. I walked into the room and headed straight for the bathroom.(A/N: Yeah, they can have their bathroom in their dorms in this fanfic.) I turned on the hot water in the shower and then quickly stripped off my clothes and stepped in. I tried to hurry.

Once out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and searched the closet for some clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a large, neon, green peace sign on the front. I quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom. I put on my make up and began towel drying my hair fiercely. As soon as I was done I put on a pair of black ballet flats, grabbed my cell phone and dorm key, and then walked out of the dorm room and locked it. I placed the key in my back pocket and began to fast walk to the cafeteria.

When I arrived to the cafeteria it was almost full. I wasn't hungry, I'm usually not in the morning. So I went to the table that we usually sit at outside. They were all there, well except for Micheal, who was at his cousin's for the weekend. I walked up to the table and sat down next to Nicole. It was either there or next to Chase, and I don't think that I could ever look at him or Zoey the same way again. The seating went in the circle like so...Me, Nicole, Lola, empty seat, Logan, Chase, Zoey, then empty seat.

"Hey Dana, why are you so late? Breakfast is almost over and we're almost done eating. Did you sleep in? Well, I don't know if you did, but you probably did because you usually do," no one seemed to be trying to break Nicole from her babbling. " Did you get anything to eat? Are you feeling well? Are you hungry? Why didn't you get something to eat? I mean, everyone else has-"

"OK! Nicole, we get it." I interrupted her. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry," She muttered. I opened my mouth to tell her it was OK, but then my cell phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Sierra. I opened my phone and read it.

(A/N: Sierra **bold**. Dana _Italics_.)

**Hey what's up?**

Eh, it was just a usual message from her, but I was bored so I replied.

_Breakfast with the gang. What are you up to?_

**Oh nothing really, just thinking of someone.**

Wait...I totally forgot, Logan was going out with her! Should I ask her about it? I'll just let it on smooth.

_Who r u think about? _

**Just this guy that i really like.**

So she really likes Logan? Why did she never tell me that?

_Oh, who is he?_

**You'll laugh.**

Oh gosh.

_Promise i wont. And if i do you won't be able to hear me. _

**fine.**

_Ohk, so who is it._

**Well, I don't want to just tell you. It's kinda embarrassing.**

I guess I would be embarrassed if I had to live with the face the the living ego was my boyfriend too, haha.

_You know you can tell me anything. _

**OK, well I will tell you that he's one of your really close friends.**

Go figure. I just can't believe that my own friend ,Sierra, won't even tell me who she likes. Even though I already know that she's going out with Logan.

_Ohk, you gotta give me specifics._

**Oops, sorry can't right now. gotta go, my mom needs help in the kitchen. I promise I'll tell you when I get back.**

Grrreat. Why do I even care though? I already know who it is. I just can't believe that even my own friends won't just tell me. Ah, oh well. She'll tell me later. I looked up and say a pair of eyes staring at me. Oh great. It was Logan. I turned away so that he wouldn't notice I had seen him, but when I looked back his eyes were back on his trey.

"So anyone have any big plans for today?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Nope," Chase said.

"Not really," Lola agreed.

"We should all go to the mall," Zoey suggested.

"Totally!" Lola squealed.

"I absolutely love the mall!!" Nicole joined.

"Eh, sure," Logan muttered. How could I be so unlike them? I mean yeah, I'd go shopping, but I'm not going to hyperventilate about it.

"Sweet, we should all go get ready then meet up in the girl's lounge at 2." Zoey said enthusiastically. Everyone else finished their breakfast around eleven. So that gave us plenty of time to get everything together. I pretty much had everything, except cash, that I had left in the dorm. I decided to get that later.

I walked over the the auditorium and felt happy. This was were I could get away. I didn't have to worry about anything for the moment. The Y.L.B.A program had no meaning at the moment. (Even with it being a few short weeks away.) Right now I was able to escape.

I entered the large glass doors. The long rows of chairs guided me all the way to the stage where a beautiful, shiny, black piano stood, just begging to be played. I went onto the stage and sat in the piano bench. Running my hands over the keys I was tempted to play. There wasn't anything that I could think of, but then a song popped in my head. I was one of my favorite songs that always reminded me of my older brother. Yes, my brother, David Cruz. My fingers found the keys and began to play.

_I'm just so tired  
Wont you sing me to sleep  
And fly through my dreams  
So i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life  
Late night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singing lines from all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singin life just ain't fair  
Sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven,  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here_

Feel your fire,  
When it's cold in my heart  
And things sorta start  
Remindin' me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
Just one more chance to say  
I wish that i had gone up with you too  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here

You wont be comin' back  
And i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish i got to say goodbye  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
Cause it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that i find you in heaven  
Cause I'm so...  
Lost without you down here  
You wont be coming back  
And i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish i got to say goodbye

I ended the song practically in tears. That song always makes me cry because it reminds me of how I lost my brother. Suddenly, I heard clapping. I turned my head to see Logan sitting in one the the red, cushioned seats, front row. I glared at him. He was clapping? When I was so upset? I quickly wiped away all of my tears and Logan hopped onto the stage.

"Well, Cruz, that was pretty good," Logan said with a smirk, "I didn't know you could play that well."

"Told ya," I replied, "Most people just don't try to get to know another person well enough to know what they're capable of."

"I'm confused." Logan said, "I mean i get what you said, but i don't understand _why _you said it. I mean, I'm you're friend and I think that I know you pretty well."

"No you don't Logan, you just think you do. There's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Well, I do know that your favorite colors red, you love to wear dark colors, but mostly black. You always keep your cell phone in your front, left pocket. You act like you're all tough, but you can be extremely soft, and I think it's because you've been hurt before somehow. You're amazing at just about all sports and you can play the piano." He paused.

"I can play the drums and the guitar too," I added.

"That too," he continued, "You have a pet dog at home that you named Selia even though it's a boy dog, but you were 2 and you didn't know better. Also that you used to be a ballerina, but you quit because you're mom wanted you to be totally committed and that's not what you wanted. I also know that you never wanted to come to PCA, you hate it here, but the only reason you came is because you're parents forced you too and that way you could be as far away from them as you wanted." I was kind of astonished that he had picked up so much about me.

"Uh, yeah," was all i could say.

"I know quite a bit more than that, but I don't want to keep you here all day." Logan stated, he might be stalking me, haha.

"How do you know so much about me?" i asked, of course there was so much more he didn't know, but I wasn't going to bring it up.

"I pay attention. Even though everyone says I have a big ego, you know that's just a cover up too." Logan stated, "I have to live up to my father somehow."

"Right," I replied, "Seems like we're on the same boat."

"Hey, we should probably go finish getting ready to go to the mall," Logan said, "I think I'll call for a limo to come take us, that way we wont have to take a cab."

"Eh, whatever works," I would never admit to him that I really wanted him to call that limo right away.

We walked out of the auditorium in silence. We didn't say anything to each other the entire way, it was actually kind of nice. Not at all awkward. When we came into the lounge some girls stared at us. That was the awkward part because Logan seemed to be enjoying the acknowledgement, but I just kept walking.

"I have to go get some money," I stated.

"Sure thing, I'll wait down here," Logan said taking a seat on the couch in front of the TV. I went to room 101 and was surprised that it was unlocked. Except Lola, Nicole, and Zoey were all in there so it was probably fine. All of them were getting dressed. I don't know what they would need to dress up for, all we were doing was going to the mall.

"Hey Dana, does this outfit look OK to you?" Nicole asked, " I just want to make sure." Nicole was wearing a baby blue sparkly tank top, white shorts, and baby blue wedges.

"Yeah, you look fine," I stated.

"What about us?" Lola asked pointing at her and Zoey. Lola was wearing a purple baby doll shirt, denim shorts, and black flip flops. Zoey had on a yellow tank top, a denim mini skirt, and white flip flops.

"You guys look fine," I said, what more did they want me to say?

"Just fine?" Lola asked shocked.

"OK, you guys look great!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Eh, that'll work," Zoey replied.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's..." Nicole trailed off while pulling out her cell phone, "12:30. We still have an hour and a half."

"Okay?" I said with confusion, why were they getting ready this early before we were supposed to leave? And just to go to the freaking mall. "I'm gonna go wait downstairs." I said as I grabbed my wad of cash from under mt bed and headed for the door.

I went downstairs to find Logan still watching TV. I sat down next to him and began smoothing out my money and putting it into my pocket. During this Logan looked at me in confusion.

"That's how you treat your money?" He asked almost in a shocked voice.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. Duh.

"That's bad, the least you could do is keep it smooth."

"Logan, I think you're turning into your dad," I said.

"I think you're right," He replied shaking his head as to get some thoughts out of his mind. "Well, hey I'll change the subject. How much more time until we have to leave?"

"About and hour and a half," I replied.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief

"Yep, and Zoey, Nicole, and Lola are all getting ready."

"This early?" He asked.

"That's what I thought."

"I see," Logan said, "Well, wanna watch TV to pass the time?"

"Sure," I said, not really caring.

A/N: OHKAY, so that's chapter 4. I'm leaving it there for right now. I think I've written enough for this chapter, I don't want it to get _too _long. I've very tempted to continue tomorrow since I have nothing better to do. I probably will. Haha, next chapter at the mall. Get ready for an update coming soon! Hope you liked it :D

Happy Readings && Holidays!!

-Lana


	5. Chapter 5

Tired

A/N: Ohkay, so I think that this is a pretty quick update, for me at least. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter :D

Disclaimer: I hate these things. No I don't own it.

SHOUT OUTS:

-schilling: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, Logan will stay himself. I'm not going to make him turn into his dad, that would just get annoying. Haha.

Chapter 5

Dana's POV

We sat there for quite a while. Logan was flipping through channels until he came across a football game and just left it there. I didn't have an interest in watching football, I'd rather play it. So I began to doze off. I was kinda of tired, sleeping on sand during the night probably wasn't a good idea.

Logan's POV

I was watching football with Dana sitting next to me. It wasn't until the 2nd quarter though, that I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned to my left to see Dana's head on top of my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her, she looked to peaceful. So I just let her sleep.

A few girls in the lounge glanced my way and glared enviously at Dana, sleeping. They must really want to be her right now. I wouldn't blame them, I am pretty good looking. Gosh, there I go again. Usually I'm good at controlling my pig-headed thoughts. I don't want to act all stuck up and have a big ego. I'm just used to it from growing up with my dad.

I looked back at the TV. It was almost half time in the game. Someone poked my neck. I turned around and saw Zoey standing there. She looked at Dana and put a confused look on her face. Then she looked back to me.

"Hey we're ready to go," She began, "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"You might want to wake her up so we can go," Zoey said and then walked outside, joining Nicole, Lola, and Chase.

I nudged Dana with my shoulder a few times but she didn't wake up. Then I poked her head. She doesn't wake up easily. This was going to be fun. I shrugged her head off of my shoulder and then stood up. Her body collapsed on the couch where I sat, but she still didn't wake up. I decided that this wasn't going to work, so I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her outside. Chase and the others gave me questioning looks. I ignored them.

"So should we go call for a cab?" Lola asked.

"Do you want me to just get us a limo?" I asked.

"Sure, that's be great," Zoey said.

"Chase, in my front right pocket is my cell phone," I told him.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" He asked.

"Just get it out for me, press speed dial number six and then hold the phone up to my ear," I instructed.

"Why can't you?" Chase asked.

"Do you not see me holding Dana?" Come on, he seriously has to ask.

"Just wake her up," Chase replied.

"I can't, she wont wake up!"

"Fine," Chase stuck his hand in my pocket rummaged around. He pulled out my cell, held down the "6" button, and placed the phone to my ear. The phone rang a few times until a man answered on the other line.

"Hello Mr. Reese." The man greeted, " What can I do for you today?"

"Could you have a limo come to pick up me and some friends from PCA to go to the mall?" Of course they would.

"Sure, any preference to what type of limo?"

"Uh, something big and impressive."

"Certainly, you're ride will be there shortly."

"Thanks" I said " OK Chase, you can hang up." Chase pressed the end button and then put the phone back into my pocket.

"We should probably go wait at the entrance of PCA," Zoey stated.

"Yep," I agreed and Zoey led the way. We all followed her.

Once we were at the entrance I sat on a bench, sort of tired from carrying Dana. The rest stood on the curb waiting for the limo to arrive. I looked over and saw Chase and Zoey holding hands. Are they going out? They keep acting like it, so I'm gonna say that they are. It's about time too.

About five minutes later a large, white limousine pulled up to the curb in front of the PCA gate. Lola and Nicole seemed to gasp. _Really? _Zoey and Chase smiled. I stood up, still carrying Dana. The driver came around the front on the limo and opened the door for all of us to get inside. Lola and Nicole stepped in first, Chase and Zoey followed, and then I stepped in with Dana sitting on my lap. I set her down next to me. The driver shut the door and went back into the driver's seat, he started the car and then began driving us to the mall. Nicole was awing at the flat screen TV while Lola was checking out the mini fridge. Chase and Zoey were just looking around. I felt Dana begin to stir.

Dana's POV

I heard a motor running. A washing machine? No, it was louder. I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. Was I in a car? What happened? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch in the girls lounge. Was I being kidnapped?

Some one was next to me. I was feeling a bit scared. Maybe they though that I was still asleep. I didn't know. So I did what I thought would be the best way to get out of this. I quickly made a plan in my mind. I would take out the person sitting next to me, open the car door, and jump. I brought my arm to my neck to seem like I was scratching myself, but then I pulled back and then punched the person next to me right in the face.

"AH!" I heard a male voice yell, "Dana!? Why'd you do that?" Logan? I opened my eyes. Holy crap.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were sitting next to me!" I apologized. Everyone was looking at us. Even the driver was giving me questioning looks through his rear-view mirror.

"Obviously," Logan muttered, his lip was bleeding. "What did you think was going on?"

"I don't know," I lied. I would probably have to tell him later.

"Riiight," Logan said sarcastically. I opened my mouth to say something, but then the limo stopped. We were at the mall? Oh, right, I had slept through all of that. Wow. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for us all to get out. Logan and me were the first out of the limo. As soon as Chase and Zoey were out of the car they headed off by themselves, guess we wouldn't be seeing them for a while. Lola and Nicole said something about jewelery and they were off, so that left me and Logan.

"Uh? That was weird." I said out loud.

"Mmhm," Logan agreed. "So where do you wanna go first? I'm buying."

"No you are not, Logan," I replied. "I don't need you to pay for me."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Rock, paper scissors!" We said at the same time. I pointed out my index and middle finger, scissors. He threw is hand into a fist, rock.

"I win!" He sounded like a three year old.

"Whatever," At least I wouldn't have to go broke while shopping. "Where too?"

"Uh, follow me," He replied and took off, I caught up to him. When we entered the mall we went past a few store and then entered a store that I had never heard of. It wasn't to bright or to dark, the store was plain. And I liked it.

"Pick anything you want," Logan said, and then we were off.

I found a rack of band shirts, those were my favorite. I picked out a new Fall Out Boy shirt, as well as Secondhand Serenade, We the Kings, and Yellowcard. I also found piles of tank tops. They had them in every color possible. I picked out 6 colors; red, green, blue, yellow, white, and black. I even managed to pick out a few jackets. There was a light gray jacket that I got, also a white one, and a new black one. Since Nicole still hadn't given me back mine. I went over toward the back of the store and say tons of jeans, every style imaginable. I picked out two pairs of dark skinny jeans and three pairs of boot cuts. I loved this.

I went to meet up with Logan, he had just about as much as I did. From what I could see he had picked out four wife beaters; two white, one black, and one gray. He also got five pairs of shorts and 2 pairs of jeans, and then there were the two regular t-shirts he picked out, a forest green and a sea blue. He also managed to snag a gray jacket. We were all set.

"Got everything?" Logan asked, he seemed like he didn't mind getting all of this for me.

"Yep," I answered.

"Sweet," We put our clothes on the counter for the cashier to swipe the price tags. I saw the price rise increasingly after every item. The total came to about $210.00. That didn't seem to bother Logan though. My mouth dropped. Logan turned to me.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Uh, th that's a lot of cash," I stammered.

"Eh, it's alright," He replied.

"OK," I stated back, sort of unsure. I mean I know that Logan has a lot of money, but I never did. Growing up, my parents didn't have much, until the past two years when they inherited a large amount of cash after my grandmother died. Of course they never gave me any of it.

The cashier put the clothes into the bags, and swiped Logan's credit card across the machine. She handed it, and the bags to Logan. Then Logan gave me a bag filled with my clothes in it.

"Where to next?" Logan asked. I got to pick this time.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I need new belts," I said.

"Oh, I know just the place," And then Logan took off again, and I followed. We entered a store with large glass doors. It had every type of accessory.

"You like it?" Logan asked.

"Very much," I replied, I looked over to him and he had a smile on his face. I wonder what Sierra would say of she say us two shopping together.

"There's really not much I need here except a new belt too, so have a loot around," Logan said and went off.

I searched around the store until I found the belts. There were so many of them just hanging there on a wall, there was even a ladder to get to the higher ones. I decided to just pick out three, a pure, black belt, a silver studded belt, and a belt that was studded; only it was rainbow. As I was getting the last one down I felt someone watching me. I grabbed the belt and turned around, it was Logan, I should have known.

"All done?" I asked him.

"Yep," He answered, " Anything else you wanna look at here?"

"Uh, earrings." I stated.

"Right, I should have known," He smirked. We walked over the the center of the store, there were about fifteen racks of earrings there. Nicole would die. After looking for a while I ended up getting a pair or black hoops, silver studs, and to my surprise Logan picked out a pair of diamond earrings that he said I could get. I gave him all of the things that I wanted so that he could go check out just as my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and read it, it was Nicole.

(A/N: Nicole **bold**. Dana _italics_.)

**Hey where are you? **

_With Logan._

**OK, Zoey wants us to meet at the food court in an hour.**

Since when is Zoey in charge of what everyone else does? That's just Zoey.

_I'll try._

**OK, see ya.**

Logan came up to me with a bag of stuff, I took it since most of it was mine.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Nicole, she says that Zoey wants all of us to meet up at the food court in an hour," I stated.

"Figures that Zoey could try to set up times and all that," Logan responded.

"Yep, that's Zoey."

"Hey you wanna go to some really fancy store and pick out formal outfits just for the heck of it?" Logan asked, "We might even buy some stuff there id we like it."

"Uh, sure," I said shrugging, "Why not?" We began to walk off together until Logan brought up what happened earlier today.

"So what was with punching me in the car today?"

"Oh, you remembered that," I replied.

"Yeah, what was that all about?"

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

I took a deep breath, "Well, I started to wake up in the limo I guess, and I wasn't sure where I was because it didn't feel like the couch I was sleeping on in the lounge. So..."

"So... you thought you were being kidnapped?" Logan asked, he got it.

"Uh, yeah," I smiled sheepishly.

"Cruz, you're a freak," Logan replied. "You think that I would let someone kidnap you?"

"You, never know," I teased, "Someone could have easily knocked you out,"

"Aw, come on," Logan whined, " Like someone could take down the awesome Logan Reese."

"Haha, you give yourself to much credit."

"Eh, you know you want me,"

"You wish," the usual reply. By the end of our discussion we had reached and incredibly high priced store. There was a revolving door at the entrance and there were two floors. There was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the store that seemed to be made of crystal. Not only was the store amazing, but the clothes in it were even better. Every designer brand of formal wear that could imagine. Paris, Mori Lee, Sherri Hill. They had it all. Logan didn't have to ask if I liked it. He could probably tell by the look on my face. I'm sure that my eyes were as big as golf balls and I know that I had a huge smile on my face.

"You wanna go try some on?" Logan asked with another smirk on his face. I just nodded and walked over to the racks and walls of wonderful dresses. I ended up picking out three dresses that liked and I would try on. Logan wanted to see what they looked like on me too, so he waited out side the dressing room while I tried them on.

The first one was an aquamarine color that was down to me knees. The slit on the right side of the dress went up to the middle of my thigh. It was sleeveless too. I went out of the dressing room to show Logan. He seemed to like it. Pig.

"Dana," Logan said, "niiiice."

"Shut up," I replied and then walked back into the dressing room. The next dress I tried on was purple. I actually kind of liked it. The upper part was more like a halter top that tied behind my neck. The length was what I would say past my feet, so if I were to walk I would have to hold it up a bit. I decided t show Logan this one too.

"Ohhh, I like it," Logan didn't seem to be playing and he had an actual smile on his face, no smirking located. When I went back inside the dressing room I came to my last dress. This was probably my favorite one. It was more of a 50's style, but it was perfect. The fabric was black with tiny white polka dots all over it. And right across the stomach was a red sash with a fake red rose attached to the side. The dress came down to my knees and it was sleeveless. It seemed to fit perfectly, it didn't stick right to me, but it wasn't falling off either, and as a plus I could actually breath in it. I walked out to see Logan's jaw slightly drop. I pretended not to notice.

"You're getting that," was all that he said.

"You sure?" I asked and looked at the price tag, and my eyes widened, "It's 350 dollars!"

"Don't worry about it," Logan said and then brought out his dad's credit card.

"Really Logan?" I asked, "You're going to buy me a dress?"

"Yeah, why not?" he stated, "It looks great on you, if anyone else bought it then it would just go to waste." I hope he didn't see me blush.

"Fine, Logan," I gave in, "but I will pay you back somehow."

"Whatever Cruz." I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my original clothes. I hung the dress back onto the hanger. Once I came out of the room I handed the dress to Logan to go pay for it and then I placed the other dresses on their racks. Then when to go meet up with Logan at the front of the store.

"We should probably head over to the food court now," Logan stated, "Zoey might freak if we don't show up."

"True," I replied. We walked out of the marvelous store heading in the direction of the middle of the mall.

A/N: So I think that's pretty good for now :) I wouldn't really say this is a cliff hanger, but whatever. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm sadly starting to run out of ideas. Hope you enjped it! Review if you wish.

Happy Readings && Holidays!!

-Lana 


	6. Chapter 6

Tired

A/N: OK this would be chapter 6. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101.

SHOUT OUTS:

rockstar1212: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked it :D

shilling_klaus: It's really great that you review so much. I can always expect one from you :D I'm glad you like it and I'll defiantly have to incorporate your idea in here somehow.

Soph: Hehe, yeah so sorry about the not updating part. I just haven't been in the writing mood. Thanks for reviewing. It really makes someone feel good about themselves when they get a good review.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dana's POV

We made it to the food court before the rest of the gang. Shocker. I really didn't think that we would get here first. Me and Logan walked around the court for a little, passing all of the fast food places. The food court was basically just one huge circle, so there was almost no way to get lost. It was also pretty easy to spot out people. So when Zoey and Chase walked in we saw them. And they saw us too. Nicole and Lola followed them not to long after. All of us met up towards the middle of the court.

"So what did you guys find?" Lola asked pointing to my bags filled with stuff.

"Probably not as much at you," I replied while pointing to her eight other bags she was carrying.

"True."

"I'm starving guys, lets get something to eat." Zoey complained.

"Okay, it looks like we got McDonald's, Arby's, and some pizza place." Chase replied.

"I like Arby's," me and Logan agreed at the same time. Whoa, that was awkward. I looked over to him, he was smirking.

"I want pizza," Nicole, Lola, and Zoey stated.

"Okay, well, I'm getting McDonald's." Chase said heading over to the golden arches. Me and Logan put our bags down at a table and went over to the Arby's stand. While Lola, Nicole, and Zoey left their bags too and went in the opposite direction to get pizza.

"So what are you gonna get?" Logan asked me once we were in line.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "Probably just curly fries, I'm not that hungry."

"You sure?" He asked. I don't get what the deal is with all of his concern and niceness lately.

"Uh, yeah." He didn't say anything after that. I went up to the cashier and ordered while Logan stayed back.

"Um, curly fries?" It was more of a question.

"That it?" Said the cashier, I couldn't help but notice that he leaned forward when he asked. I looked up. He was quite average. Tan skin, brown shaggy hair, maybe five-foot-eight.

"If I wanted more I would have told you." I wasn't falling for this.

"There's not _anything _else that I can get you?" He said while raising an eyebrow. That question definitely had a double meaning.

"Hey honey," I heard a familiar voice say. "Sorry I'm late." Logan said while kissing my cheek softly. The guy on the other side of the counter backed away a bit.

"Uh, here's your fries, on the house." His cheeks were flaming with embarrassment. I went back to the table while Logan ordered.

When I got to the table Zoey and Chase we're already there. It looked to me like they were in an intense conversation because they were leaning close to each other and talking in low whispers.

"Hey guys," I said joining them, "What's with all the hush hush business?"

"Oh, nothing," Zoey stammered. "Just...you know. Talking about...chemistry." I know what kind of chemistry...

"Oh really," I said raising an eyebrow, "Then maybe when we get back you two lovebirds can help me out with my chem project." Chase blushed.

"We are not lovebirds!" Zoey protested.

"Whatever." Then Logan joined us.

"What'd I miss?" He asked looking confused.

"Nothing too interesting." I replied.

There was silence between the four of us until Lola and Nicole came back. Lola was smiling from ear to ear. While Nicole seemed to be put out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zoey asked, giving a weird look towards the two of them.

"Lola just met this really cute guy." Nicole stated shortly.

"Yeah, and he's gorgeous..." Lola trailed off in a daze.

"I see," Zoey replied. "And Nicole has a problem with this?"

"No, it's just... never mind." Nicole retorted. But then the subject was dropped. When Nicole is short with words then obviously somethings up.

"So Dana what did you and Logan get?" Zoey said trying to change the subject.

"Oh just some clothes, shirts, jackets, pants, a few belts, a dress..." I trailed.

"A dress?" Nicole asked. "Can we see it!?"

"I don't really-" I was cut off.

"Aw show it to them Dana!" Logan said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I pulled the dress out of the bag an smoothed it out on my lap then I stood up and held it in front of me so that they could see it. Zoey's jaw dropped. Nicole squealed. Lola glared? OK miss mood swing. Chase didn't really do anything. And Logan...Logan just smiled.

"Oh, my, gosh." Zoey breathed out. "It's gorgeous."

"One question," Lola said. "If you always say how hard it is for you to pay for things then how did you afford all those clothes AND the dress?"

"Lola! That was rude." Zoey defended."

"I'm just curious." Lola said in a innocent tone.

"Well, uh...Logan bought it." I stuttered in a quite tone...this was embarrassing.

"Oh, you mean just for the dress?" Lola said. Why did she care? What is it with her?

"Lola does it really matter?" I replied about to glare at her.

"Lola, yes, I did buy all that for her. Happy?" Logan chimed in.

"Then why not buy stuff for all if us?" Lola asked.

"Because I don't want to." Logan replied. I put the dress back into the bag and sat down. Well that was exciting...not.

"Hey I have to go pick up something real quick, I'll meet up with you guys later." Logan said as he stood up to throw away his trash and then walked out of the food court.

"Well me and Chase are going to go walk down by the fountain and check out some of the shops there." Zoey said.

"Oh we'll come with!" Nicole and Lola agreed.

"Dana, wanna come?" Nicole asked.

"No thanks, I'll just meet up with you guys." I replied.

"OK," Zoey said and then they were off. Leaving me with my pile of shopping bags...and Logan's as well. I just sat there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. Before I could make up my mind I felt a tap on my shoulder. So I turned around.

"I noticed that you're boyfriend is gone." Crap it was that creepy cashier dude again.

"Your point?" I asked. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"So I was thinking that now would be a good time to ask you out." He said with a smirk.

"And I was thinking now would be a good time to put you in a coma." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Aw, don't be that way." He replied while taking a seat next to me. "All you gotta do is say yes."

"Just go away," I said starting to glare. It didn't phase him much.

"I'm not scared of him you know." He replied inching closer.

"Of who?"

"Your boyfriend." He replied, "He can't hurt me."

"Whatever." I said while gathering up the bags and walking out of the food court. However, the guy kept following.

I made my way up to the fountain where Zoey said that they would be. I spotted them instantly. Quickly I ran up to them.

"Hey can you guys take these for me?" I asked while shoving my bags in their direction.

"Uh, why?" Chased asked confused.

"There's this guy following me and the bags are slowing me down." I replied a bit annoyed. "I'm gonna try to make him think that I'm scared of him."

"Sure, we'll take them." Zoey said gathering the bags all together.

"Thanks," I replied, then I was off.

I looked behind me to find that he was still coming. I fast walked by a coffee shop and a few clothing stores. I tried everything I could to make it look like I was scared. Really, I wanted to beat him up. I made a left turn and found myself by an expensive looking jewelry store. Just taking a glance I saw someone very familiar had just finished paying and was about to leave. It was Logan. I stood there for a second and cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Logan? In a jewelery store? This was probably something for Sierra no doubt.

Then I felt someone grab my waist. The guy spun me around and started to press his body against my. He pushed his lips onto mine and attempted to spread open my mouth. Ew. I shoved him off and punched the left side of his face and he crumpled to the ground.. Then I walked away, to upset and angry to care that I just knocked out a guy.

I walked back to the fountain where Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Lola still were. I went up to Zoey and took my bags back from her. I was still angry and didn't feel like talking. I wonder if Logan saw all of that. But did it matter if he did?

"Are you alright?" Nicole asked. I just growled. She shut up after that. I felt my phone vibrate.

**I'm coming. Everyone ready to leave?**

**-logan**

"Are you guys ready to go? Logan's coming." I asked.

"Yeah, we are." Zoey replied.

_Yep._

_--dana_

A few moments later Logan rounded the corner. We all waited to speak until he said something.

"Uh, let's go. I guess." He stuttered, not meeting my eyes. We all walked towards the front entrance of the mall and out the door. The limo was already waiting. Logan must have called on his way to meet up with us.

Logan held the door open as I stepped in first. The inside was beautiful. Since I had been asleep on the way to the mall I never got a very good look of it. Everyone piled in and Logan was the last to enter. He took the seat next to me and we strapped ourselves in. The limo driver then started the car and we were back on our way to PCA. Then Logan leaned over.

"Some time soon you will tell me what that thing out side of the jewelery store was all about." He whispered and I could tell that there was a smile across his face when he said it.

"If you're lucky." I whispered back.

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 6! YAY! I'm sorry that it took me FOREVER to update. But I know what I'm going to do for chapter SEVEN! :D

Happy Readings && Summer

Lana


	7. Chapter 7

Tired

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey 101.

A/N: I am such a fail. It seems like I can never update at reasonable times and I end up taking forever. So I'd like to apologize for my laziness.

SHOUTOUTS:

schilling_klaus: Thanks for reviewing! Micheal isn't with them because he's visiting his cousin. I'm glad you liked it :D

Jiade-103: I'm glad my updating made you're day. Hope this will too. Thanks for the review!

Childhood-Disruption: Glad you liked it :D

High Queen Susan the Gentle: Will do. Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER SEVEN

*Dana's POV

Campus was practically empty when we arrived back at PCA. Well, that sorta figures due to the fact that it's Saturday. I was the first one to get out of the limo, with my bundle of bags grasped in my hands. I wanted to dump this stuff off at the dorm before I had to carry it any longer. So without even saying a word to any of the gang I left.

It seemed to take me forever to haul the bags into the room, but I managed. I began dumping the clothes out of their bags and onto my bed. Should I put them in the closet now or later? I thought about other things that I wanted to get done today, but realized that I had no other plans. Well then, looks like I'm stuck putting away clothes.

I sorted through everything and began putting the items on hangers and stowing them away in my closet. I'm a bit OCD about my clothes though, so they were ordered by color. (Like the rainbow.) That just a little bit of information that no one knows about me.

As I was hanging the last shirt on the hanger and putting it into the closet I heard a knock on the door, but before I could get to it or say anything, Micheal came right through.

"Hey Dana, I'm back." Micheal said with a small smile. I ran up and hugged him. Micheal was like a big brother to me, we were really close and told each other tons of things.

"Micheal! How are you?" I asked letting him go.

"Pretty good, just got back about 10 minutes ago." He replied.

"Cool, how was your cuz?" I asked. He had left last weekend, all of the sudden to go visit his cousin in Maine and never really told us why. I had only met her once, but I did know that her name was Erica and she was an amazing artist.

"Oh, er, Dana..." He trailed off his face getting a little hard to read. I knew that face, he was in pain.

"Oh gosh, Micheal what happened?" I asked becoming worried.

"D, she has...cancer." He was slow to answer. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh. Micheal are you alright?" I out my hand on his shoulder. His chin began to quiver, and I wanted to cry for him. He didn't say anything, he just gave me a huge bear hug. We stood there for a while and just hugged each other. Bit finally he let go. Micheal was almost like family, so I was there for him.

"Is that why you left all of the sudden?" I asked, sure that was the answer. He nodded. "Aw, Micheal you know I'm here for you."

"I know," He said quickly wiping away a tear drop that was about to escape his tear duct, "That's why I came to you first. You wouldn't mind if we just keep this between us for a while would you? It just doesn't feel right letting everyone know about this and I don't want them treating me any differently. You know like I'm some lost little puppy."

I made a sad sorta laugh, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I won't tell them."

"Okay, thanks D." He smiled.

"Maybe, we should go find the others and let them know that you're back though." I suggested.

"Yeah good idea," He responded. We left my dorm and went down into the girls lounge.

"Okay, you're going to laugh at me," I stated.

"And why would I do that?" He asked a bit confused.

"I don't know where they are." I said, beginning to laugh at myself.

"Wow, Dana." Micheal smiled again rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," I lightly punched him in the stomach. "I'll text them." I pulled out my phone, but saw that it was dead. Well crap.

"You wouldn't by chance have you're phone with you would you?" I asked

"No I left it in my room, why?" He asked confused.

"Mine's dead."

"That's so like you not to charge you're phone regularly enough."

"Since when has today become the day that you start ragging on me? Sheesh."

"D, you know I'm just playing." Micheal said making sure that I knew.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I guess that we'll just have to go look for them."

"Alright." We went out the door of the girl's lounge and were greeted by a large gust of wind.

"Where do you think that they would be anyway?" Micheal asked once the wind died down a bit.

"Well, I don't really know. They never came to the dorm so it makes me wonder what Zoey, Lola, and Nicole did with their bags." I responded.

"Bags?" Micheal asked not getting it.

"We all went out shopping today and as soon as we got back to PCA I went straight to the dorm to put away my clothes." I explained.

"Oh. Well I don't think that they went to my dorm because there weren't any shopping bags when I got here." I could tell that Micheal was slightly confused.

"Well then this might be difficult." I said about ready to just go back room 101 and not waste any energy looking for them.

"We don't have to find them right now," Micheal stated. "If you want we could just go get some sushi." I liked that idea better.

"Yeah, sounds good."

*Logan's POV

"Dang it Dana. Where are you?" I said to myself after I put my cell phone back into the pocket of my jeans. I called and her phone went straight to voice mail. I was allowed to worry. I mean after all she was my friend.

"Any luck?" Zoey asked.

"Nope," I responded a bit annoyed. "Why didn't we go back to your guy's dorm again?"

"Because Lola and Nicole wanted to go see a movie." Chase replied giving them a stern look.

"Yeah, and since _Dana_ took off we couldn't tell her." Lola said as if it was all Dana's fault.

"Lola!" I yelled. "Why do you have such a problem with Dana?!" He face looked guarded, but she didn't answer. Everyone was just quiet for a while and looked at me like I had just killed someone.

"I'm going to go get our bags out of the car and go put them in our dorm," Zoey finally spoke. "Chase should I get your's and Logan's?"

"Yeah sure," Chase whispered. And then Zoey left.

"Uh, we'll go with her." Nicole said pulling Lola along with her. Me and Chase were then by ourselves.

"Dude, are you alright?" Chase asked me.

"I'll be just fine." I replied shortly.

"You kinda scared us back there." He said. "What was that all about any way."

"Lola's just bothering me with the way she talks about Dana." I responded, how was it that hard to notice?

"Ah, Logan, that's just the type of person Lola is." Chase said trying to reason with me.

"If that's how Lola is then why don't you hear her saying anything about Zoey or Nicole or Micheal? Huh!" I snapped.

"Hey, calm down," Chase said putting his hands up defensively, "I get you, you have a point." I was quite as he continued.

"She can be harsh, but you know that Dana can defend herself." He went on, "Dana will snap her neck if Lola even touched her."

I tried to hid a laugh, "Yeah, she would."

"So are we gonna go meet up with the girls or do you want to go find Dana?"

"You can go," I responded, "I think that I'll just walk around a bit." That wasn't totally a lie.

"Okay, man." Chase said starting to turn away, "Just don't kill anyone." He smiled and was off. I walked down towards the beach. I needed the time alone.

Zoey's POV

"Logan can be scary." I said to Nicole and Lola while we were pulling bags out of the limo.

"Yeah what was his deal anyway. I've never known Logan to be that why? Why was he so mean to you Lola?" Nicole asked.

"Because." Lola began in a dramatic voice, "I'm _horrible._"

"Whatever," I responded. "Logan's just grumpy." We had gotten all of the bags out and were starting to walk toward the girl's dorm.

"Hey Zo! Wait up!" I heard Chase yell as he jogged over to us.

"Oh hey!" I said.

"Logan scare you off too?" Lola said jokingly.

"Ah, no." Chase said becoming more serious, "We were just talking."

"Right, right." Lola said sarcastically, but Chase ignored her.

"Let me help you with that." Chase said while taking half the bags I was carrying out of my hands.

"Okay," was all that I could say in return. Oh my goodness, he was so nice.

We all walked together towards room 101 and when we finally got there the first thing that I noticed was that the closet door was open and there were empty, plastic shopping bags on top of Dana's bed.

"We she certainly has been here." Lola said snorting lightly. "She could have at least cleaned up a bit." From the corner of my eye I say Chase give her a look. Me and Nicole just ignored her.

"Hey I'm gonna go take mine and Logan's clothes back to our dorm, I'll text ya later," Chase said while looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled as he left.

"Oh! Someone likes Chase!" Nicole squealed.

"Shut up," I said as I put my bags down on my bed and began sorting through the clothes.

"Oh you so do," Lola chimed in, "And he loooooves you."

"He does not!" I protested as I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Whatever," Lola said, "But someday you two will admit it." I ignored her and changed the subject.

"So where do you think Dana would be anyway?" I asked aloud.

"I have no idea. I bet her phone is dead though. She always forgets to charge it." Nicole stated.

"Honestly, I don't care where she is." Lola calmly stated.

"Well we all knew that one," I replied. Nicole laughed.

"Yeah, what is it between you two any way? You guys like totally hate each other. I really wish you guys wouldn't thought because since we all share a dorm it makes me and Zoey feel uncomfortable." Nicole rambled.

"We just don't like each other." Lola was short.

"Yeah but there has to be a reason." Nicole went on.

"Nicole!" Lola snapped, "I just don't like her. She thinks that she's all that and could take down any one. Well guess what! She can't!"

"You better watch it," I warned, "If Dana hears you then she'll make you eat you're words, maybe even literally."

"I'm not scared of her," Lola was quick to answer, "She won't hurt me."

"Why do you have some sort of leverage over her?" I asked starting to get annoyed that Lola was dissing one of my friends.

"You could say that." Lola said. We had to stop the conversation there because my cell phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey it's Chase," I smiled a little.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked wondering why he was calling me after I had just seen him about 10 minutes ago.

"Micheal's back," was all that he said to respond.

"Oh awesome!" I said excitedly. "Is he there right now?"

"Well, no, he's not at the dorm." Chase said confused. "I don't know where he is. He left his cell phone here though."

"I bet he's with Dana," I said after all they were really close.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Chase agreed. " We should probably go out and find them though don't you think? It's starting to get dark."

"Yeah sure," I replied. "How about we meet you in the quad?"

"Sounds good," Chase replied.

"Okay, see ya." I said.

"I love you," He said so quickly that I could barely tell what had com out of him mouth, "bye." and then he hung up.

I was slightly in shock when I hung up the phone. Chase had never said that to me before. Did he really mean that he loved me? Or was it just that kind of friend love? But, I've never heard those words come from him before. And it made me smile.

"Zoey?" Nicole asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," I said hiding my smile now, " We're supposed to meet Chase in the quad. Micheal's back and we think that he's with Dana. So we're going to o find them" I saw Lola roll her eyes.

"Fine," She said shuffling her feet towards the door. "Let's go."

Logan's POV

Well I didn't really like the feeling of walking on the beach with my shoes on so instead I went up to get some sushi. I like sushi. That sounds a little obvious.

I walked into Sushi Rox, our on campus restaurant, and ordered. It wasn't until that after I sat down I noticed that all the way across the room, sitting at a table for two was Micheal and Dana. Huh? I got up and went over to their table. Scooting a chair to sit with them.

"Hey Micheal glad to see you're back!" I said while high-fiving him.

"Hey man, glad to be back." Micheal greeted.

"Yeah, and Dana, everyone's been looking for you." I said not really looking at her. I was under the impression that her a Micheal were on a date. Would they really do that?

"Oh, well Micheal came over when I got to the dorm and we were going to find you guys, but then we decided to get sushi instead." She replied eying me. "Is that a problem?"

"Nah, we were just worried." I stated.

"Okay..." She trailed.

"So Micheal," I said reverting my attention back to him. "How was Maine? How's Erica doing?" Was it just me or did Micheal seem to stiffen a little bit?

"Maine was fine, nice weather. Erica just opened her new art studio and things really seem to be taking off." Micheal didn't seem to want to say any more, but I had to ask.

"Oh so is that why you left? To help her get things set up?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." He stammered.

"Cool," I said.

"Hey maybe we should all get out of here and go find everyone else," I heard Dana chime in.

"Yeah, let's go," Micheal agreed.

"I'll tag along," We all stood up and walked out of Sushi Rox.

"Uh, I'm going to go to my dorm and put my phone on the charger." Dana said while starting to walk faster.

"We'll come with." Micheal said and we started to keep her pace.

"Okay."

In room 101 we were all just siting around while Dana hooked up her phone. Was I making this awkward?

"I think they've been here." Dana said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, how did she know?

"Well, there's a bunch of clothes on Zoey's bed," Dana said while pointing. I turned to look and there were.

"And so there are." I responded. Well that conversation wasn't going anywhere. But then Dana's phone went off. She went over to her bed and picked up her phone, while it was still on the charger.

"Logan you called me seven times." Dana seemed to laugh.

"Well you didn't answer," I replied, "We were starting to think that you were being raped." Micheal laughed that time.

"I wouldn't let that happen to her." He said smiling.

"I know man, but we didn't know you were back."

"Oh yeah."

Dana's phone went off again. This time she looked at it a little longer.

"Did someone else call you?" I asked

"No..." She trailled off. "Sierra texted me."

"And?" I pressed.

"Well she's going to be back tomorrow morning." Dana seemed a little distant. And I felt a chill spread through my entire body.

A/N: AND THAT'S CHAPTER 7! Woot! I hope that you all liked it :D Feel free to review if you would like to. I had fun writing this chapter, especially with all of the POV changes, I like writing in different perspectives. I just hope that I didn't make it confusing.

Happy Readings!

Lana


	8. Chapter 8

Tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

A/N: Yeah okay I'm working on it.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dana's POV

"Maybe you guys should go?" I suggested to Micheal and Logan as we were sitting in my dorm room. "Curfew is in like five minutes."

"Yeah, uh, we'll see ya tomorrow D." Micheal replied.

"Bye," was all that Logan said, his face still flushed from when I had told them that Sierra was coming back tomorrow. Seriously, what was his deal? They left me alone in my dorm and I looked back at my phone. It was still sitting on my bed, hooked up to the phone charger. I should tell Zoey and them that I'm at the dorm now. They were probably looking for me.

(A/N: Dana **bold. **Zoey _Italics._)

**Hey where r u?**

**--dana**

It didn't take long for her to reply.

_ the quad w/ Lola, Nicole & Chase._

_Where r u?_

_*zoey_

I typed in a short response.

**Dorm.**

**--dana**

_Stay there. _

_On our way._

_*zoey_

After that I didn't respond. Zoey was like my mother, she was like everyone's mother. And heck, I listened to her, sometimes. But she is a better mother than my actual mom is. That's sad when you think about it.

I ended up just sitting on my bed waiting for them to get here. I had nothing better to do. So while I sat I thought about all that had happened today. 1. I had a really creepy guy, who works at Arby's, follow me around the mall just to try to make out with me. 2. I had knocked him out. 3. I saw Logan buying something at a jewelry store (most likely for Sierra). 4. Logan had also seen the creepy guy kiss me. 5. Micheal came back to PCA after he had been gone for a week. 6. Micheal had also come home with news that his cousin, Erica, had cancer. 7. Sierra was coming back to PCA tomorrow. And also the thought came into my head. I only had 21 days until that stupid Y.B.L.A thing started. I mentally slapped my forehead. Zoey then stumbled through the door with Nicole, and Lola walked slowly behind them.

"Zoey?" I chuckled, "You okay?"

"Dana!" She came up and hugged me. "We were worried."

I heard Lola cough. Zoey corrected herself, "Well, me and Nicole were worried."

"Well, I'm fine." I reassured, "Seriously, what could have happened to me?" The question was rhetorical.

"I'm glad you're okay." Zoey said. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Well I came back here because I wanted to get rid of the clothes." I began. " And then when I was done Micheal came and-"

Nicole cut me off, "Micheal's back! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you say so earlier!? I want to see Micheal. Do you think that there's still time to go see him?" She made a quick glance at the clock, but kept on going, "Never mind, it's already past curfew. That stinks!" We all just sorta looked at her and nodded, then I went back to what I was telling Zoey.

"Anyway, he came," I mentally edited out him telling me about Erica and continued, "and we were going to go find you guys, but my phone was dead and he didn't have his so we went to go get sushi. We ate and talked for a while and then Logan showed up and-"

Nicole cut me off again, "Logan got to see Micheal and I didn't! That's not fair. He should have texted or called me and said Micheal was there so that I could see him! Micheal was gone for a week! I can't believe this!"

"Nicole please, I've already told you that Micheal was back when we were at the quad, can you let Dana finish?" Zoey asked politely and annoyed at the same time.

"Sorry," Nicole blushed.

"Continue," Zoey encouraged.

"Well, we just came back here and I plugged my phone in. Then I told them to leave because curfew was in a few minutes. I also got a text from Sierra. She'll be back tomorrow morning." I finished, getting ready for Nicole to begin her rant, but she stayed quiet.

"Oh Sierra's coming back?" Zoey looked a bit happy. Sierra was everyone's friend, well for the most part. She could be extremely nice, but could also kick someone's butt if she needed to. She was like me in a way, although way nicer.

"Yep." I replied.

"Pff," I heard Lola let out. I made a quick glare at her.

"Lola you have a problem with me." I simply stated. "And I get it that you don't like me, but please back off." After that was said Lola just rolled her eyes and plopped on her bed.

"Anyway," Zoey said a bit shocked, "I'm going to bed." And then she turned into the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep.

"That sound like a great idea," Nicole agreed, "I call dibs on the bathroom next!"

"Whatever," I said and sat on my bed on the bottom bunk under Nicole's bed. Zoey and Lola each got single beds on the opposite side of the room.

"Kay Nicole," Zoey said coming out in her pajamas, "bathroom's all yours."

"Yay!" Nicole squealed and rushed in. If there was any more conversation after that then I didn't catch it. I was already passed out and snoring.

**Next Day***

Logan's POV

I got absolutely no sleep at all. So I had to wait until the time was reasonable enough for someone to be awake on a Sunday morning. I settled for 7:00 am, I couldn't lie down for much longer.

Sierra was supposed to arrive in a few hours. Well, crap.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Dana's POV

First thing's first. I needed to get out of bed. Rolling over, I realized that that task would be more of a struggle than ever. I had barely gotten any sleep, but I needed to get dressed. Sierra was bound to be here within the next hour. Finally, I hoisted myself up and went into the bathroom. Like usual, everyone was already gone.

I decided that I wasn't going to take a shower today, it would take to long and I was already clean enough. At least I was awake. No one else would expect much from me.

I rolled on some deodorant and then shuffled over to the closet. I settled on the first things I saw, a yellow tank top and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. Then I slipped on my gray converses. I took one glance in the mirror to see what I looked like today. Damage wasn't to bad, my hair looked fine, no need for a pony tail today. I put on a layer of eyeliner on my eyes though. I loved eyeliner.

Sighing, I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked out the door. My mind told me that today was gonna suck, but my heart was telling me to be optimistic.

A/N: So I guess...well not much happened. But I though "hey, might as well get this chapter out and start with a new one."


	9. Chapter 9

Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101

A/N: So I'm not exactly happy with my last chapter. To me it was slightly pointless, ya know? So I'm gonna try to step it up a bit.

CHAPTER NINE

Dana's POV

I found Zoey, Lola, and Nicole all sitting around the TV, downstairs, in the girl's lounge. There was no sign of the guys, at lest not that I could tell.

"Well look who decide to wake up." Zoey said smiling at me.

"Oh, Come on Zo, I always sleep in." I protested.

"We just thought that'd you'd wake up earlier, with Sierra coming and all." Nicole chimed in.

"Is she here?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"Nah, not yet. Should be here any minute though." Zoey answered.

"Oh, so where are the guys?" I wondered.

"Logan just called and said that they'd be here soon." Zoey answered again. "It's weird, he seemed kinda depressed."

"That it weird," I agreed. Then I decided to add, "With Sierra being his girlfriend, he sure does seem super touchy about the subject."

They all stared wide eyed at me. Lola began to laugh, while Zoey and Nicole remained wide eyed.

"Whaaa-?" Nicole said as her mouth stayed open.

"Uh, I wasn't aware that they were dating." Zoey exclaimed. Lola finally stopped laughing and just sat there.

"Yeah, Sierra never said anything to us. You think she would have. How did you find out Dana?" Nicole asked, looking a little hurt.

"Well, uh. Logan told me a few days ago." I replied.

"Figures," I heard Lola mutter. I decided I'd let that one slide.

"Hmm." Zoey let out. "That's interesting."

Just then Logan, ironically, entered the room. Chase and Micheal weren't to far behind. Micheal and Chase were laughing about something or another and Logan looked scared white, abnormally pale. I'm sure everyone else noticed besides me, but no one said anything.

"Hey Chase!" Zoey said as he came over and sat next to her on the couch. I even took time to notice that he had grabbed her hand. Okay, that was cute.

"Micheal!" Nicole squealed. "I haven't seem you in forever! I was so upset last night that I didn't get to see you, but like, everyone else did! I mean, seriously, how disappointing is that!?"

"Haha. Hey Nicole." He said while giving her a friendly hug. Then he turned and saw Lola sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Lola, didn't see you there." Then he and Nicole went over and began to start a conversation with her.

I think I was the only one to notice how quite Logan had been during this whole "meet-and-greet" session. He sat quietly on a chair, almost separate from our group. I couldn't get it wrapped around my head why he was freaking out. Really, what was the big deal? I walked over him. He needed to start acting like himself again, even if his real self was a egotistical jerk. I was more annoying to see him like this.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He seemed to go paler.

"Logan, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Maybe I did."

"Okay, you and I both know that that was a lame line to use." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't feel well." He sighed.

"I don't understand why you're all worked up about Sierra coming back." I let out. He didn't look at me.

"It's no big deal really." It seemed like there was more he wanted to say, but I could ask him because right then the girl's lounge door's opened with a over exaggerated pull.

"I'm back!!" Sierra said while throwing her arms in the air. Everyone rushed towards her, besides me and Logan.

It was weird in a way. I mean, Micheal had been gone for a whole week with not contact to us, and then when he came back he got a couple hugs and some people saying "I missed you!" But when Sierra came back, after only being one for three days, she practically gets a whole truck load of people thrown at her. If only a party was thrown, just to let everyone at school know that Sierra was back on campus. Yeah right.

**2 hours later***

As if someone had read my mind, a party was in fact thrown, celebrating Sierra's return.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself as I entered the guy's lounge, where the party was being held.

"Dana, over here!" I heard Micheal yell from across the room. I crossed over at sat down next to him on the couch.

"Don't you find this messed up?" I asked him.

"Yeah I know what you mean, they don't even have potato chips here!" Micheal said obviously disappointed. I chuckled a bit.

"No," I tried again. "I mean that there's a party being thrown for Sierra. She was only gone for a little bit. Doesn't that make you feel upset?"

"Nah, I don't really care." Micheal said with the 'it's not big deal' effect.

"Really? Well, okay then."

"Seriously, it's cool." Micheal said and then that subject was done with.

"So Zoey told me that Sierra and Logan are dating." Micheal said, "At least that's what she said."

"Yeah, I thought you would have know." I replied. "Logan told me the other day. It was kinda shocking ya know? With them being my friends and all and not telling me for a while."

"Hah, yeah I know what you mean." Micheal agreed. "But I think you should know something."

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, crap." Micheal slapped his forehead. "I'd Love to tell you D, but Logan might just kill me if I do."

"Ugh, Micheal, then why'd you bring it up?! Now I wanna know." I protested.

"Listen, I shouldn't have said anything," He began, "But trust me, in time, Logan will tell you."

"What do you mean Micheal?" I asked, not really getting it. I was a little angry too, not at Micheal, just that he couldn't tell me.

"D, I really wish I could say something, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine," I hoped.

"Speak of the devil." Micheal whispered. I looked up and saw Logan walking over towards us.

"Hey have you guys seen Sierra?" Logan asked, he looked better than earlier, but he was still a bit shaky.

"Uh, no." I said raising an eyebrow. 'Logan...what are you wearing?" He had on a black tuxedo. I'm pretty sure this wasn't a white-tie event. I looked over at Micheal who was just wearing a blue t-shirt and some shorts.

"I have this thing I have to go to tonight with my dad," He said shortly, "I just really need to find Sierra before I go. If you find her could you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Uh, sure man." Micheal replied and then Logan left. About a minute later, Sierra joined me a Micheal.

"Hey Dana!" Sierra said hugging me. I made the hug short, I didn't really like long hugs.

"Hey Sierra." I replied.

"Yeah, hey Sticky." Micheal said. Sometimes we called Sierra, Sticky because her last name was Stickler.

"Awh, hey Mike." Sierra replied. Me and Sierra were the only one's who could really get away with calling Micheal, Mike. I could because I was like a sister to him, Sierra could because he liked her.

"Hey sorry I didn't get to hang out with you guys earlier. I was just so busy and junk. But we'll all have to hang out later, kay?" Sierra said smiling.

"Yeah cool, hey I think Logan was looking for you." I told her. "He went that way about a minute ago." I pointed to the doors.

"Oh, kay. I'll go see what he wants." And she was off.

"I wanna know what they're talking about." Micheal said almost absent minded.

"Haha, of course you do Mike, of course you do." But what I didn't let him know is that I did too.

A/N: So that's chapter nine. Well, if I do say so myself, this is that fastest update that I have ever made. I know what I'm doing for chapter ten, so I'll try to make that quick. Review if you Wish!

Happy Readings && Merry Christmas!

Lana


	10. Chapter 10

Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101

A/N: So I'm hoping things will go smoothly with this one.

CHAPTER TEN

Logan's POV

"Sierra! There you are!" I said rushing over to her. We were in the hallway right outside the guy's lounge.

"What do you want Logan?" She asked almost politely. I was going to regret this later.

"I, uh, need to ask you to do me a favor." I said while looking at the ground and scratching the back of my head.

"What kind of favor?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so this is going to sound crazy and all, but I just really need your help." I rambled.

"What kind of favor, Logan?" She repeated again, raising her voice slightly.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend!" I blurted out.

"What?!" Sierra said, I didn't need to look at her to see that she was surprised.

"Well you see. I don't know where to begin." I said. I was beginning to not feel like myself any more. But I had to tell Sierra everything.

"Just let it out Logan." She said.

"Okay, Well. I like Dana. Okay!?" I yelled. "Happy now? Okay I finally admitted it out loud. I. Like. Dana." Then I crossed my arms.

"Well, I already knew that." She said.

"Huh?"

"Logan, of course you like her." She said. "You should just see the way you look at her. My goodness. It's absolutely adorable. Why do you think girls haven't been all over you lately?"

"Well, uh..." I did know. It didn't really occur to me until know.

"It's because they see the way you look at Dana, and they know that they have no chance." Sierra told me.

"Wow, I wasn't aware that it was that obvious."

"It's just I don't see how pretending to go out with me will solve anything." She said confused. Well know I had to explain my logic, if there was any, behind this situation. I took in a deep breath.

"Okay." I began. "A few days ago I had written this song for her. And one day she found me in the auditorium. So I ended up playing the song for her. Then afterwards she asked me who I wrote it for, I was going to say her, but I panicked. You were the first person I could think of."

"So you pretty much told her that we were going out."

"Yeah, but know I'm pretty sure everyone else knows," I said, "Today in the lounge, before you came back, there wasn't much conversation and Zoey was giving me funny looks."

"Well, this is fantastic." Sierra replied sarcastically, "So know I pretty much have no other choice but to pretend to date you." She let out a sigh in aggravation.

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't know it was gonna be like this."

"Of course you didn't." She said rolling her eyes, it was a poor imitation of the way Dana did it. "Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving he hand as if it was no big deal. "Just a few conditions. I am not going to be kissing you, do not protest about that one, and hand holding is optional. If I feel like it then I will. But do not pester me. Got it?"

"Yep, got it." I replied. "Hey you better get back to your party. I'm late for this thing with my dad."

"Kay, see ya later." And then I left.

Dana's POV

It wasn't long until Sierra was back from the hall way and was over with us again.

"So what was that all about?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing, Logan just needed..." She paused, "to borrow my mirror."

_Nice save_. I thought sarcastically to myself.

I didn't say anything after that. I was getting a little more than agitated. But thankfully, Micheal cut in.

"So, are you having troubles unpacking?" He asked.

"Nah, not really." Sierra replied. "Although Natalie's not back from her grandparent's yet, and she did say that she would help me unpack." Natalie was Sierra's roommate.

"Well, I'll help if you want me to." Micheal volunteered.

"Yeah, thanks Mike!" She said smiling, "That would be a big help."

"Hah, I'll come over after the party."

"Cool," She paused and then looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"Uh, never mind." She replied. "I'm...going to go see what Zoey is up to." And then she left.

"Okay. Weird." I said aloud.

"A bit." Micheal agreed.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna leave." I said standing up.

"Not to into the party huh?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah not really." I said starting to walk away. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya D."

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going to go, per usual. I decided to go see if the smoothie stand was still open though. I mean after all it was almost 9, but I just really wanted a smoothie.

Thankfully, as I was passing by, I could see the stand was still open. I also happened to notice that not only was the cashier there, but so was Logan.

"Logan?" I asked while walking up to the stand.

"Huh?" He turned around while sucking down a smoothie.

"I thought you had a "thing" tonight with your dad." I said, using air quotes.

"Yeah, I do." He began. "I just figured since I'm already late it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and get a smoothie."

"Okay." I said, a bit confused. "So what is this thing that you're going to anyway?"

"Oh, some cast party for one of my dad's movies." He replied as if t was no big deal.

"Hah, well, okay." I said, "I'm gonna get a smoothie."

"I'll get it for you." He said turning to the cashier. "One smoothie, half strawberry-kiwi half banana."

"Alright." Said the cashier as be began to make it.

"Wait. How did you know that's the kind of smoothie..." I trailed off.

"D, we're already been through this," Logan said rolling his eyes, "I know A LOT about you."

"Uh, okay." I said as he paid the cashier and handed me my smoothie.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," He said, then paused, "Do you want to come with me?"

"To the cast party?" I asked taking a big gulp of smoothie.

"Yeah why not?" He asked, "We can just go as friends. Come on it'll be fun."

"Won't Sierra be upset?" I asked. It still confused me how he treated me more like his girlfriend than his actual girlfriend.

"Will you stop thinking about Sierra." Logan let out seeming agitated. "She's not going to care."

"Whatever," I said dropping the argument.

"So do you want to come or what?" Logan asked again.

"Well , it's not like I have anything better to do." I said.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He replied. "Let's go to your dorm so you can change."

"Okay?"

"Well, it's a white-tie event, you can't just wear jeans and converses."

"Fine." I sighed.

We were to my dorm quicker than I thought. Once we walked in I didn't know what I was going to wear. I just stood there. Then I saw Logan go over to my closet and begin to rummage around.

"What are you doing?" I asked about to go pull him away from the closet.

"Just hold on." He said. "Where is it? Oh! There it is." Then he pulled out the dress that we had just bought yesterday at the mall. I had completely forgotten about it. It was still as pretty as it was when I first saw it.

"Go in the bathroom and put it one." Logan told me. I didn't say anything, so I tool the dress into the bathroom and began to change into it.

The dress still fit me perfectly. I had forgotten just how much I liked how the sleeveless dress' fit and the red sash that came across my stomach. I walked out of the bathroom and looked up at Logan. His mouth was slightly dropped, just as it had been when he had saw me in it yesterday.

"Are you sure the length is alright?" I asked pointing to where the dress ended at my knees.

"Dana it's perfect." Was all the Logan said. "But we better hurry."

"Okay," I said while grabbing a pair of black strappy heels. I didn't put them on quite yet though.

We ran out the door and to the entrance of PCA. All the while I was barefoot, I mean come one, it's annoying to run in heels. As we came up to the limo waiting for us Logan reached out and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said once he got inside.

"No problem." He said. I put my shoes on.

"So why did you ask me to come?"

"I actually needed someone to come with me." He explained. "Dad's orders, something about how no son of his should attend a party with out a date."

"Ah," I said. "Not to be a pain, but did you ask Sierra?"

"Uh...yeah, she uh. She didn't want to come." I stuttered. Liar.

"So what were you going to do if I hadn't come to the smoothie stand?"

"I was actually just about to text you, but you coming there made it easier." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "So tell me the real reason why Sierra isn't with you."

"I already told you," He said getting defensive. "She just didn't want to come."

"Oh whatever." I said. "I know when people are lying. And you most definitely did." He was silent after that.

"Logan, you can tell me." I pestered.

"I, uh. I didn't ask her." He responded.

"Okay." I said simply. Of course I was shocked, but I wasn't going to make him tell me if he wasn't willing to in the first place.

"Okay? Really, you're not going to ask me why?" He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Well, of course I want to know." I replied. "But you'll tell me eventually."

"Or will I?" He said with a cocky grin.

'See there's the Logan we all know and tolerate." I said laughing a bit.

"Tolerate? What happened to love?" He laughed. But I couldn't respond because the limo had stopped and the driver had opened the door for Logan to get out.

"Stay calm and close to me," He whispered over his shoulder as he began to step out. As he did so I heard a roar of people clapping and screaming his name. He didn't walk off though. Instead he held out his hand for me to grab and helped me out. Once I was standing up right I felt overwhelmed by people. Red velvet ropes were on both sides of a red carpet extended from the street to the front door of an extremely fancy hotel. It felted exactly like what you would imagine in the movies.

Logan had never let go of my hand. So we walked hand in hand towards the doors. A few times Logan had waved to some people and at least three people asked for his autograph, which I thought was a little weird. I understood that he was the son of a famous movie director, but what was the point of his son signing autographs?

Finally we entered the building. It was beautiful. What I imagined was once a hotel lobby was now transformed into an amazing "Under the Stars" themed party. A large crystal chandelier was dimly lit, but provided the effect it was meant to carry. There were several tables to one side of the large room that were covered in tea lit candles. In the middle I noticed that there were a few people dancing to some of beat type of music that I had never noticed before. Opposite of the tables an entire buffet line was set up, although I didn't see many people over there. Everyone was either dancing or standing around and talking in groups. They all appeared to be enjoying themselves.

I was interrupted with enjoying the room by an annoying nudge poking me in the side. I soon realized that that nudge was Logan's elbow.

"What?" I asked, only slightly annoyed.

"You're going to meet my dad." He said and I looked over to see his dad walking towards up. I swallowed a little and then put on a smile.

"Kill me," I muttered sarcastically through my smile.

A/N: YIPPIE! That was chapter TEN! I hope you liked it. Oh and if you want to know exactly what Dana's dress looks like then go to... .com/ca/I/yhst-81261434853532_2083_571409. I cannot take credit for this dress though, I just found it through Google.

Happy Readings && Merry Christmas!

Lana


	11. Chapter 11

Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh I noticed that the website I gave you all last time to find Dana's dress didn't work. I'll try to find a way to post it somehow.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Dana's POV

Panic. Never had I met anyone of my boyfriend's dads and Logan wasn't even my boyfriend! Crazy, I know. True? Yes. What was I going to say? Why was I freaking out? This was just another person. Hello? Earth to Dana! He's standing right in front of you guys now!

"Hey dad," Logan started, looking away from Dana just for a moment to acknowledge his father.

"Hello Logan," He replied with a smile, "And who is this lovely young lady?" He eyed me, not gonna lie, I felt pretty uncomfortable. It felt like I was being sized up.

"Dad," Logan began, "This is Dana."

"As in Dana Cruz?" Mr. Reese asked, "Oh Dana, I've heard so much about you."

I gave a questioning look to Logan. He talked about me with his dad before? Really? I mean how else could Logan's dad have heard _anything _about _me_?

Logan just shrugged, ignoring my glance.

Great. Okay Dana. Just be yourself then. Since Logan isn't going to help you on this one. What is it with guys and introductions? Geez.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Reese," I smiled up at him, trying my best to be nice.

"Please, call me Malcolm," He replied. "So Logan, anyone interest you here tonight?"

"Oh, just one person," He said looking at me. I blushed and unfortunately, Logan saw it. He gave me his signature smirk, like he had just won something. I felt ridiculous. Why was I here again?

"Well, you're mother is over there, and I'd imagine that any moment she's going to want to come over and talk to you two," Malcolm said backing away, "So I'm going to go mingle a bit."

"Alright," Logan agreed, "Bye dad,"

"So why doesn't you dad want to speak with your mom?" I leaned over and whispered to Logan.

"You caught that?" Logan asked. What not to catch? I thought it was pretty obvious.

"Err, yeah."

"Well …uh… my parents are divorced," Logan hesitated, "And I guess it is pretty lame, but they try to avoid each other as much as possible."

"Oh." I simply stated. "I'm sorry Logan. That must have been pretty hard on you."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, "It was a good thing that I had my brother with me though. You know, it made things easier."

"How old is your brother?" I asked. Why was I so curious again? And why else was I restraining myself from the urge to hold his hand like I wanted to SO badly.

"He's actually a year older than me." Logan replied.

"And he doesn't go to PCA?" Kinda weird.

"He tried it, didn't like it." Logan stated, "I'm pretty sure he's just going to a private school somewhere near home. He always liked to be close to dad."

Before I could respond, a blonde lady with a curvy figure walked up to us. She was wearing a slim black dress that ended at her mid calf. She looked alright, but the low cut kind of showed more than I would have liked to see. A bit awkward if you ask me.

"Hi mom," Logan said. THIS was Logan's mom? Dang. "I'd like you to meet Dana."

"Hello," She glanced at me, barely giving my much notice. I gave a small wave. "Look darling; there is a nice young lady over there that is dying to meet to." His mom gushed. This probably wasn't going to turn out well.

"Well, mom, I actually came with Dana," Logan said firmly. Why was that I came again?

"I'm sure she won't mind if you take a few minutes to introduce yourself." She said taking another glance at me. I smiled sarcastically. Can I punch her?

"Mom," Logan tried to protest, but his mom held her hand up as if to shut him up, but it worked.

"Logan, do as I say," She stated, "Donna come with me,"

"It's Dana," Logan corrected.

"That's what I said."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine," I looked over at Logan as I followed his mother.

"You have my permission to cause her physical pain if necessary." He replied as he walked away.

I laughed. That sounded awesome.

I continued to follow Logan's mother until she stopped on the far end of the room where not many people paying attention to.

"Now look," Logan's mom turned to me, "I honestly don't care who you are or if my son is interested in you, but it won't be that way for long."

"Excuse you?" I asked slightly appalled. Hello? What's your problem?

"You may think that you have him wrapped around your finger," She went off again, "But I can change that quickly."

I just looked at her for a few seconds. Trying to process in my mind that Logan's mother was such a…butt. Of course there were a few other things I could come up with to call her.

"Okay," I began, "I'm just going to walk away and go back to Logan. We can just pretend like your little breakdown never happened and I won't say a word." I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Listen here," She whispered grabbing tightly onto my arm. "I know who you are, you're just in this for his money,"

"Get off of me!" I told her firmly, stomping on her foot with my heel. She winced a bit, but didn't let go of her grip on me. Crazy!

"Melissa," I heard a deeper voice say, "Let go of Dana,"

And she did.

I turned around to see Logan's father looming over the both of us.

"She's coming with me now," He said to her, "I think it's time you left Melissa." Logan's mom walked away with a huff. Once she was gone Malcolm spoke to me.

"Sorry, about her," he apologized, "We think she went crazy after the divorce."

I let out a laugh.

"She seems…" I searched for words.

"Insane, Crazy, add in a few choice words and then that's her." We laughed together after he said that.

"We'd better go save Logan from the other crazies that his mother matched him up with," Malcolm said beginning to walk and I followed.

"So why is she…like that?" I asked.

"Who knows," He replied, "Logan might though, he's knows her better than me."

And you two were married?

"Ah, there he is," Malcolm said pointing across the room where a mob of girls were, "You want to take care of this?" he asked me.

"Sure, I can handle a bunch or teenage girls," I said smiling evilly. Malcolm laughed. At least one of us thought I was kidding.

I made my way over to Logan and his mob. Checking over my dress to make sure everything was in place, it was. I felt confident. I pushed my way through the giggling girls and found Logan in the center. Then I nuzzled up close to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Sorry, I'm late hun," I said so everyone could hear me, "It was hard to find you with all of these people here." Then I kissed his cheek. That was icing on the cake for him because after I kissed his cheek, he pulled my face in a kissed me on the lips. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a kiss that made me go weak in the knees and all the girls around us shut up and walk away.

Once the girls were gone Logan stopped kissing me. I was left dazed and couldn't think straight. Malcolm came over to join us then.

"Well whatever you did worked," He smiled at me. He must have not seen Logan kiss me.

I just smiled and nodded, which was all I seemed to be capable of doing.

A/N: How was that guys? I really hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's taken me so long. :/ Oh well, hope to start the next one soon. Review if you wish!

Happy Readings && summer

Lana


	12. Chapter 12

Tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. And I don't remember if I said this or not, but I do own Sierra…she's my character that I made up.

A/N: Okay. So new chapters are coming out. That's why I like the summer, I have more time to write and get new ideas in. Sorry for those of you who enjoy reading a lot during the school year.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Dana's POV

"So how was my mom?" Logan asked me, a smirk creeping onto his face. We were in the limo now and on our way back to PCA.

"Oh, Shut up," I glared and smiled at the same time, "She sucked," I told honestly. And quite obviously.

"Yeah welcome to my childhood,"

"What a party," I said sarcastically, twirling my index finger in the air.

"How about your mom?" Logan questioned, "Is she as lovely as mine?"

I sighed in aggravation.

"I don't know, my mom's just weird," I replied, "Oh and thanks for reminding me about that stupid Y.B.L.A thing. Uhg."

"Oh right, that's coming up."

"Yeah thanks a lot mom," I said out loud.

"I'd like to meet her," What? I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay with that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" My response came out as more of a question.

I paused to think for a moment. I was incredibly confused. 1. Logan was dating Sierra. Why did he keep skipping over that part? 2. Logan just kissed me back at the party. And 3. Logan wanted to meet my mother? Sorry if to me this relationship seems a lot like he's cheating. No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to make it stop. He was dating my best friend!

"Logan, I-,"

"We're here," he cut me off, "I'll get your door." The limo driver stopped the car and Logan got out. He went to the other side and opened the door for me, offering his hand to help me out. It pained me, but I pushed his hand aside and got out on my own. Logan just raised an eyebrow, but quickly shook it off. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Well it's pretty late," Logan said closing the door as the limo took off, "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Sure I guess," I said looking down and not meeting his eyes. "Zoey and them are probably already asleep."

We started walking in silence. I felt Logan's gaze on me the entire time. I looked up and saw that the moon was out. There were also more stars shining that normal, which made the moon look larger to me. I like to watch the moon at night, which I will even agree sounds pretty weird.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Your quiet," was all he said.

"What? Do you want me to apologize for not speaking with you?" I retaliated.

"What's your problem?" He asked offended, "Ever since we got back you've been acting different and giving me the silent treatment.

"What _my_ problem?" I yelled. We were in front of room 101 now. The entire hall was silent, which is what should be expected especially when is was nearly one in the morning, way passed curfew. "What kind of game are you playing Reese?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Logan yelled, his face inches apart from mine. We were both angry now, curious to what the other was thinking or going to say next.

The door to room 101 opened and Zoey, Nicole, and Lola peered through giving us questioning looks. I probably would have too if I was them. They were all wearing their pajamas. Zoey yawned a few times while Nicole rubbed her eyes. I glanced at Lola who just looked totally pissed. Of course right?

"Could you guys not do this here?" Zoey tried to ask politely, but you could tell that she was annoyed and just wanted to go back to sleep. "You'll wake everyone else in the hall up."

"Gladly," I replied turning to walk into the room.

Logan grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him again. He put both of his strong hands on my shoulders and swiftly leaned in. He kissed my lips securely and then left as fast as he kissed me. I was too angry with to enjoy what had just happened.

I turned back towards the door. Zoey, Nicole, and Lola all had the same look on their faces. Shocked, surprised, confused. I just walked into the room and did my best to ignore them and their ogling stares.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Well Logan kissed Dana," Lola stated rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Obvious," Zoey retorted, I don't think that I've ever witnessed Zoey giving Lola sass before.

"But isn't Logan dating Sierra?" Nicole chimed in, getting ready to go on a full ramble, "I mean, why would Logan do that when he's going out with Sierra? OH! Maybe he loved you Dana! Like a secret love! But he's too afraid to tell you. He might end up telling you, awh wouldn't that be adorable? I bet I'm right Dana! Watch that really happen and then I'll be there to say I told you so!"

"Nicole, let's go back to bed and leave Dana alone," Zoey said pulling out her motherly role. Nicole didn't object so they, including Lola, all got into their beds. I flopped down onto mine. Within minutes the dorm was filled with the sound of light snoring, they were all asleep, except for me. I stared at the ceiling for some time. It was probably an hour or two until I finally fell into a light and extremely uncomfortable sleep. Yippee.

A/N: Esh. This is one of my shorter chapters in the story. I really need to break this habit I'm getting into with short chapters. I'll spend some more time on my next chapter, so you guys might be waiting a few days. Sometimes these things just don't come to me right away…you know? Anyway, review if you wish. Oh I had a rhetorical question to ask…so don't respond to this. So lately on fanfics I've been reading, it's weird, but I've just noticed that people have been putting R&R, yes I know what that means. But they put it in the Author's Note at the bottom…Well it stands for Read & Review, but if it's at the bottom then the people have already read that chapter/fanfic right? You get what I'm saying? Just thought that was a little weird…sorry for my nerdy-ness :P

Happy Readings && summer

Lana


	13. Chapter 13

Tired

Disclaimer: So I don't own it.

A/N: Alright. It's been just a while. Yup.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Dana's POV

The last few days just ran on. They were drug out and tiring. I was sick of Logan's mood swings. And the fact that the stupid academy thing was in less than a week did not help me either. Some of the days just seemed to run together. And these mixed emotions I had was not helping.

Some days Logan would smile at me, which I just had to ignore. Painfully. Other days it was a distant stare. Once I saw him smirk at me, like it was a joke. Was our fight really something to laugh at? I mean it wasn't a long fight or anything. I'm tired of Logan not telling me anything anymore. I mean, I miss him like crazy…wait…no, I don't miss him! Dana. What have you gotten yourself into? You're into deep missy.

Logan why do you have to do these things to me? You're the one that makes me feel weak. I always have the urge to hold you. And the way your lips felt on mine when we kissed…

Oh gosh Dana!

Crap.

I'm doomed.

Well it's not like Logan feels the same. He's with Sierra…and their happy. At least they're happy.

Logan's POV

UHG. Dana. Why are you doing this to me? Messing with my mind. This is insane. No one has ever had an effect on me like her before. So what do I do now? She still thinks I'm with Sierra. Oh, I'm so stupid for getting myself into this kind of trouble. I literally slapped my forehead in frustration.

I leaned back in my desk char taking a glance around my room. No one was here, thank goodness. I wouldn't want them to see me like this. Logan Reese doesn't wallow in misery! I should be getting back out there. But I can't. I feel a whole new wave of guilt coming onto me. Why am I stupid? Logan next time you're afraid to tell a girl how you feel, don't be. If you don't let her know and keep lying to her then she'll just start to hate you…more than she did in the beginning. Yeah, I could have really used that advice a while ago. Thank you brain for not bringing that up sooner.

I'm screwed.

Sierra's POV

"Hey Mike!" I called over to Michael. He was sitting over on a bench, eating a bag of potato chips…the usual.

"Oh hey Sierra!" He waved and wiped crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand. He scooted over to let me have some room. Then he patted the seat beside him and I sat down.

"What have you been up to?" He asked me while rolling up his half eaten bag of chips.

"Just walking around and stuff, you know. Glad to be back and all." I smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean." Michael replied. "It's weird but even though I wasn't gone for very long, I feel like so much has changed. And I never thought PCA could feel so much like home."

"I'm glad to hear that," I replied, "Happy to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way. I love it here.

"Hah, yeah," Michael distanced himself a little…what's going on? "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Err, sure," I replied a little unsure, cocking my head. "What's going on?"

"Okay, so don't take this the wrong way," He started and I nodded, "But why are you going out with Logan?"

I mentally slapped myself. Shoot! I should have known that he'd catch onto that sometime… Was it time to tell him the truth? I really didn't want to lie to Michael. I liked him too much.

"Okay, look," I began blushing a little from embarrassment, "you should really know something."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," I replied, taking my comment the wrong way.

"No, Mike, you're fine," I said putting my hand up, "I just think that you should know the truth."

"Oh great," He took my comment the wrong way again. I really need to be more careful with how I use my words. Goodness Sierra, get a grip.

"Mike," I chuckled a bit, "Just let me explain. Me and Logan aren't really dating."

"What?" He asked, but his face lit up. Funny, I didn't know that he would be so excited by that.

"It's true," I replied.

"So, wait, why are you pretending to be his girlfriend?" Michael asked confused now.

"Dana purposes." I simply replied.

"Awh, well, he screwed up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why would anyone want to fake date you?" Michael asked leaning closer to me, "I would want the whole deal, real dates, and real girlfriend. None of this jealousy."

"What are you getting at Mike?"

"Oh, nothing," He said and then winked at me.

Then the idea hit me.

"Wait!" I jumped up.

"What wrong?" Michael asked, "What did I do?"

"No, it's not you," I replied, "Mike; do you think me and Logan fake dating would have made Dana jealous? Cause I don't want to do that to her Mike! I really don't."

"Hmm, well Dana doesn't really get jealous."Michael said in a soothing, but matter of fact manner, "No mainly she just gets even, but I don't see that being a problem since you and Dana are good friends. I guess she's just trying to go with it."

"Yeah but I'm a girl, and I know girls Mike. I bet Dana is super mad with me. I mean after all it's extremely obvious that the two of them like each other. He wrote her a song."

"So why would she be jealous or mad?" Michael was confused still, "And why did Logan write her a song? Sorry Sierra, but none of this is making any sense."

"Don't worry about it Mike," I replied reassuring him, "I know how to figure this out."

Dana's POV

Gah!

Just…I don't know.

I picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean. It was about mid-day and the beach was crowded. But no one was paying attention to me in my aggravation. Thank goodness.

I picked up another, larger rock and chucked it into the water as well. Something about that motion made me feel better. I got to let off steam.

I felt a few grains of sand hit my back. Really? Way to be mature.

"What do you want Reese?" I asked not turning around, I knew it was him. It was always him.

"To apologize…again." He replied, I could hear is voice falter.

Something came over me once I heard him say that. I didn't want to be mad at him. No matter who he was dating. That shouldn't matter. I wanted to have the flirty relationship with him, where we argued all the time, but were still friends. But I was Dana, and Dana doesn't forgive that easily. What is my problem? Gosh Dana.

"Logan, I-," He cut me off.

"I love you!" He blurted out.

WHAT?

Too bad after that I woke up to my empty room.

"Really come on!" I yelled in frustration. That's what I get for taking naps in the middle of the day. Lame butt dreams. I. Hate. My. Brain.

A/N: Hehe, I feel pretty cruel, I'm not gonna lie. Well I hope you liked it! Woot! I'll get the next chapter going soon. :D

Happy Readings && summer

Lana


	14. Chapter 14

Tired

Disclaimer: Nada.

A/N: Sooo, what's Sierra gonna do?

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Dana's POV

I am never going to take naps again! In fact, I'm never going to sleep again! I refuse to even put myself in the way of dreaming, especially since lately all of my dreams have been about Logan!

I was stomping around my dorm room, I was alone, like usual. But this time since I was alone, I began to dread the usual things. School, drama, Y.L.B.A., Logan, my whole freaking life. Now I was on the verge of a pity party. Might as well send out invitations Dana. Lame I know.

While on my rampage I passed by my calendar, that was hanging on the wall, several times. But only once did I glance at it and see that Monday I started Y.L.B.A…today was Saturday. Where did all of my time go? Well I guess life goes by fast when you're stupid brain likes to dream of Logan when you sleep. Gah!

Where is all of this going?

So I might as well catch you all up on the events that have occurred…oh wait, nothing. Because I'm purposely spending my time indoors. I've only ever gone out of room 101 to go to class and pick up some food…which I bring back here. No doubt people are probably talking. Smart remarks, lame rumors. I could deal with that. People should know not to mess with me.

I would say that during this last week I've been working more on trying to get back to normal…well the normal 'Danger' Cruz character. I did not want to be in the weak spot again.

Hmm Logan…whoa random.

What were we even fighting about? I just know that I should probably be mad at him. Kisses me. Dates Sierra. No big deal right? No. I just don't understand!

A knock at the door interrupted my rambling. I stopped my pacing and just stared at the door. It took me a second to comprehend that there was someone waiting on the other side…Wow Dana you're slow. I went over to open it, but to my disappointment/thankfulness (I couldn't quite decide) no one was there.

I looked down and saw a violet rose lying on the ground next to a cream colored envelope. I didn't even have to read the card to know it was from Logan. Again with my favorite flower. I picked both things up and quickly got rid of the smile on my face before someone saw me.

I opened the envelope and looked inside… there was a note and a key. What am I supposed to do with a key!

I took it over to my bed and tried to check it out a little…I looked like a car key. But what does that mean? A purple rose, and a car key…I am so confused.

Then I checked out the note. It read "Monday."

Huh?

Sierra's POV

"Did she get it?" I asked talking into my cell phone.

"Yeah, I saw her come out and pick it up…" Nicole trailed on the other end, "Do you think she'll get it? Because I didn't even get it."

"Nicole," I replied, "She's not supposed to get it. It's up to Michael and Chase to help her get it,"

"Okay, so they know what it means? That's a relief." Nicole sighed.

I gave a half hearted laugh. "I'm going to make sure that they're all set. You fine Zoey and make sure that she has everything ready."

"Kay, I'm on it!" Nicole replied and then hung up.

I never knew that be sneaky could be this much fun. Now I just have to find Logan…

Logan's POV

"Logan it's Sierra!" she yelled and banged on my dorm door. I had just been asleep. Thanks Sierra. I thought sarcastically.

I got up and trudged my way to the door and opened it…then I realized that I was in my boxers…Great.

Sierra's hand flew to her eyes.

"Hey I just stopped by to tell you that if Dana stops by then just play along okay?" She said flustered…probably because I was so underdressed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh—just put some pants on!" She shrieked, pushing her way into the room.

I quickly found a pair of dark grey sweats and a white wife beater and clothed myself over my boxers.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I was sleeping."

"Whatever," She waved her hand. She was now sitting on the couch and patted the seat next to her for me to sit down. "I know that Dana will probably be here soon. So I don't have a lot of time to explain the situation to you, so you'll just have to play along with whatever she says alright? And then I'll fill you in later."

"Okay?"I was still confused. What did she get me into?

"But I just wanted to let you know that I can't pretend to date you anymore…" She trailed.

"Okay?" I repeated again and then added, "Why not?"

"Well, I'll just say it bluntly," She took a deep breath; "I like Michael. And this is getting somewhat awkward. Look I don't want to tell you how to do things in your life, but if you really like a girl then just let her know. Because sooner or later she'll either give up on you or move on."

"Sierra, I've tried to tell her," I replied, "It's just that no one makes me feel this way, it's so weird. And when I kissed her the other day, man, it was totally awesome. I don't mean that in a surfer dude way, it was just different and completely right."

"Whoa," She paused. "You've KISSED her, but you're still afraid to let her in on how you feel? No wonder she's been in her room all week. Logan you confused the heck outta her!"

"I'm—"I tried to cut in.

"No, Logan, Oh my gosh." She stood up. "You need to get over this fear, she likes you Logan."

"I just need help," I pulled her arm and she sat back down.

"Fine, I'm going to help you practice."She gave a sad smile. "Pretend I'm Dana and just have at it…" She rethought for a moment, "Just don't touch me,"

I smirked and faced her on the couch.

"Okay "Dana"" I used air quotes… "Oh come on Sierra, you don't even look like her."

"Just try," She said smiling at me.

"Okay, here," I took in a deep breath, "I think I love you."

And right as I said that Dana walked through the door.

"Logan I gotta—"She paused in her tracks and a sad look came on her face, then she got angry, but there was still sadness in her eyes. But instead of saying anything, she walked out and left me and Sierra alone in silence.

"Crap." I moaned.

"You really have a knack for that, don't you?" Sierra replied slightly saddened.

"For what?" I asked, still feeling lousy.

"Wrong place, wrong time sorta thing," She replied.

"Oh you have no idea."

Dana's POV

I mean…what Dana, what do I mean? Sierra and Logan are dating…he can say that he loves her…

But he's never said that to any of his girlfriends before! Never.

So Sierra and Logan are getting serious…I don't…know.

Snap out of it Dana! Gosh, you spend an entire week out of his way, just trying not to get into him again. And just one moment and a few words are going to mess that up for you? You're stronger than that! You're more than that. Get. Over. Him. It was one kiss…okay maybe two. But that's okay. That crappy cashier guy at the mall kissed you! And that was nothing. But then again, that wasn't Logan.

Sierra's POV

"So what was Dana supposed to talk to me about?" Logan asked.

"Well you see, we had a plan, me, Nicole, Zoey, Chase, and Michael. We were going to give you an opportunity to talk to her…but I guess me being here kinda blew that." I replied a bit embarrassed.

"No, its okay, I'll figure things out," He smirked, I've only ever seen him smile, and it's towards Dana. "So how did this plan work?"

"Well we still may be able to put it to use…that is, if you're up for it."

"Lay it on me."

A/N: Ohh, plans to get Dana back…or well, get her…yeah okay. So what is Sierra planning? What even going on? Why is this author's note so lame? Because I'm writing it…yup. Haha, glad to entertain. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you wish.

Happy Readings && summer

Lana


	15. Chapter 15

Tired

Disclaimer: You would think, wouldn't you?

A/N: So Kristin, you're awesome review inspired me to update more quickly. :D Thanks for being so positive about this fanfic I really appreciate that. To all the other reviewers, thanks for reviewing and the patience you've had in me…or sorta.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Logan's POV

"Well it seems like you know what you're doing," I said to Sierra as we headed out of the guy's dorm. She explained the whole plan to me in depth…I just hoped that I wouldn't screw it up, I mean I was the entire reason this plan went into effect. If only I could have told Dana. If only I wasn't incredibly lame with expressing myself. If, if, if.

The "If" statements weren't getting me anywhere.

Stay focused Logan; Sierra's still talking to you.

"Well, Michael sorta helped me out with this one." Sierra blushed.

"So," I nudged her in the side, "Are you two dating officially?"

She ignored my remark.

"You know, for someone who just screwed up with Dana, again, you are being completely relaxed." Sierra commented, "What's your deal?"

I paused and thought hard for a moment. "Because I'm confident."

"Or just cocky." Sierra giggled, and I made a small smirk.

"No, I mean it," I retorted, "I think I can actually do it this time. You're plan is just what I needed to help me out on this one."

"Logan, you can't always go looking for friend's plans to bail you out of situations," Sierra replied, "You know that right?"

"Well, the first two I screwed up on my own." I reminded her, "And you know what they say, third time's a charm. Like me."

"Yeah I know, I know;" Sierra said slyly, "Don't flatter yourself."

Dana's POV

I'm not sure what state of mind to be in…

I should probably just forget every part of my life here at PCA…I should leave. Oh but we all know that that won't happen. Danger doesn't run from her fears. Or Logan Reese.

What do I do now?

My inner Danger wasn't going to speak to me. It was probably too overwhelmed by the Dana-ness of my brain today. I honestly didn't know what I felt. In a way I was sorta…I hated to say this…but sorta looking forward to that stupid academy program on Monday. I just had to make it through Sunday first.

Michael's POV (A/N: this is new!)

"I don't know man," I said to Chase, we were in our dorm room. I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling and Chase was spinning around in the chair at the computer desk. "I just don't know if I should do that yet."

"We'll you'll never know until you ask her," He replied still spinning.

"Dude, we've only gone on two dates," I stated trying to prove a point.

"Yeah in the past week," Chase stopped spinning and looked at my seriously, "Which means that she could have turned you down, twice. But she didn't. So of course she likes you."

"I just don't want to be like Logan," I said sighing…I just sighed? Okay then, learn something new every day, even about yourself.

"Yeah, but hopefully this whole plan will work." Chase said, then his face lit up, "See! You don't want to end up like Logan, having to try again and again. So that should be you're motivation to really see if Sierra likes you."

"We already established that she likes me," I reminded him, "We've been out a few times. What I'm trying to see is if she wants to be my girlfriend." I gave him a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, yeah," Chase said waving his hand in the air, as if to dismiss my remark. "If you ask me, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Let's hope."

Dana's POV

"I'm just so tired, won't you sing me to sleep, and fly through my dreams, so I can hitch a ride with you tonight." I sang along with the song that I was blasting through the speaker in my room. I knew the tears were going to start coming, but I was okay with that. It was better to at least feel some emotion among all this confusion. "And get away from this place, have a new name and face. I just ain't the same without you in my life."

Before the waterworks came, I really started thinking about the song. And how much it really meant to me. Of course because of my dead brother David. (A/N: Sorry if you don't remember that from previous chapters). But the song was true. Ever since he 'left', I wasn't the same. He passed away the summer before I came to PCA…that's when Dana 'Danger' Cruz came to me. Truly, Danger is like my alter ego, it's my second personality.

Not only did I change when David died, but that's also when my parent's changed. They weren't all "You're going to become a young lady and you're going to like it." No, they loved me for me, but back then I was my better self, I didn't rebel. It seems like death brings out the worst in people, well if my family is does. And I assume that we all still act this way today because we never even talked about his death as a family before, we just moved on and they shipped me away to here. Expecting me to be totally okay with it.

I guess that's why the thought of Logan really does scare me. Because until I really began to like him I was totally fine with my Danger side. But he seems to bring out my old self, a softer side. It's the softer side that worries me, I'm not ready to let go yet. I still want to hold onto the memories and the thoughts and all of the inside jokes that I had with my older brother. David was my best friend and I just don't want that to change because it seems like Logan could be my best friend, but I'm just scared to let him in.

I think I'm starting to understand…

"And I'm sure the view from heaven beats the hell out of mine here. And if we all believe in heaven, maybe we'll make it through one more year, down here."

And then I felt the waterfall drip down my face.

A/N: Well I really got into that last part about Dana there… I liked this chapter. Although, I really can't say that I know the exact number of chapters that will be left, I'm still debating on how I'm going to end this. I should probably say that when I write these chapters, I don't sit down and think about what I'm going to write and then type it up. I just get on my computer and then type it out without a second thought. Yup. Well I'll stop rambling now.

Happy Readings && summer!

Lana


	16. Chapter 16

Tired

Disclaimer: Could I get it sold to me? Well I guess it's a little late for that.

A/N: I am so ready to write this…I just gotta figure out what I'm gonna do with it. Thanks again to all my reviewers :D And I'm super sorry for not updating sooner.  
Everyone can thank Kristin for this chapter, if she hadn't have commented on how badly she wanted to know what happens next, then this probably wouldn't have continued :)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Logan's POV

"Okay do you think you've got everything?" Sierra asked

"Yeah," I replied, "This is going to work right?" We were standing in the girls lounge. Michael and Chase were sitting on the couch while Zoey and Nicole were sharing a large chair. Lola was, who knows where. The four of them were looking, er, more like staring and Sierra and I as we stood in the middle of the room. Other students were continuously passing all of us by, not really paying much attention to the six of us.

"Well, if I were in this situation, where I was Dana, then I guess this would convince me" Sierra replied.

"Yeah, and if I was Dana, I probably wouldn't feel much different after this is over, or let alone what to do with myself," Michael chimed in.

"Shush!" Sierra squealed, "You're a boy, you don't know!"

"I may not be a girl, but I know how to think like Dana."

"Moving on," I interrupted, "Chase, do you have your phone ready?

"Sure do," he said, holding up his cell phone with the screen illuminated. All he had to do was press one button and then the call would go through to Dana.

"Alright, let's do this," Sierra said, nodding to Chase to press the "call" button. He pressed it and it felt like everything moved on in slow motion. Before I knew it, Chase was giving Sierra and I the thumbs up, letting us know that she had answered. And on cue we began arguing loudly at the top of our lungs, saying nonsense just to make noise.

"You are such a pig headed jerk!" Sierra yelled at me.

"Well you are a complete brat, who can't take a joke!" I retorted, in our fake argument. We continued on like this while Chase managed a conversation with Dana.

Dana's POV

Lying in bed. Nothing to do. Why am I sulking? Dana doesn't sulk! Where is my life going? Why am I thinking about this? I am pathetic.

The rapid buzzing coming from my phone let those thoughts return to the back of my mind. Thank goodness.

"Hello?" I answered, not checking the caller ID, per usual.

"Dana?" I heard Chase's voice on the other end. Yeah? Who else?

"Yep?" I replied, putting more emphasis on the last letter of the word than necessary. Did I just hear yelling in the background? "What's that noise?"

"Uh, you better get down here…" Chase trailed off, "I'm not very sure where this is going."

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Just come downstairs, we're all in the girls' lounge," He said urgently and then hung up. Was that Logan I heard screaming? Well, uh. Time to go?

Scrambling off my bottom bunk, I reached over to grab my room key and shoved my cell phone in my pocket. I did a quick glance in the mirror. My hair was already in a pony tail, eh, good enough. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white v-neck, finished off with a pair of black gladiators…I suppose that'll work.

I ran out the door and down the stairs, only to find a large crowd surrounding two people shouting at each other. Some passersby gave a quick look and walked away. I, however, knew those voices and was quite interested in the goings-on that were occurring. Peeking between heads, I noticed Chase and Michael sitting on the couch, jaws dropped in awe, not breaking up the argument. And Zoey and Nicole across from them, doing the same. It wasn't until I reached the middle of the circle, as a stood by Michael, that I could see Logan and Sierra in each others' faces, yelling out one thing after another.

Logan's POV

This was planned; we had it all going smoothly. I guess the only part that I wasn't completely comfortable with was the random crowd that we were drawing the attention of. Not that I was completely comfortable with the situation in general. No teenage boy should be comfortable with having to stage a fake break up with a fake girlfriend, just because that said boy was too chicken to let his real feelings show. But hey, to patch it all up for one girl, I guess that this "fight" will be worth it. Or something will go terribly wrong and Dana will end up as mad as ever. There you go Logan, just look on the bright side. That'll help.

"You just don't understand me, Sierra!" I yelled, getting down in her face.

"Like I couldn't understand you," Re retaliated, "You egotistical jerk!"

There she goes bringing that around. Sheesh.

"Sorry, that I'm just trying to be honest with you!" I tried again while catching Dana's eye for a split second…Please believe this.

"Honest?" Sierra acted appalled, "You call that honesty?"

"Yes, matter of fact I do!" I stomped my foot for good measure, "I'm only trying to get my feelings across!"

"Feelings about what?" She replied, "What feelings are you trying to show? Cause I'm pretty sure that we don't, in fact, have the same feelings for each other!"

She was getting pretty good at this… It was getting hard to tell if this was actually serious or fake, even for me. And I even know that it's fake.

"Look Sierra, I can't help it if you can't show people how you really feel!" I kept it going, bringing some truth into the argument, "At least I can tell someone if I like them or not!" This was turning south…I wasn't supposed to say that last part…That's not what the script said, that wasn't the plan…Why did I just turn this around?

She gave me a glare. Not a Dana glare, those are cold, metallic, and harsh. Those glares are the ones that you can't escape, the ones that you wish to flee from, but her eyes hold you until you go numb. No, this was just a glaring stare, a mock imitation of the ones that Dana can dish out. This was easier to bear with.

And then I kept thinking…What is she going to say next?…

Dana's POV

What on Earth is going on? I don't think I could be more confused…

Logan and Sierra. Arguing. About what?

Breaking my concentration on figuring what was going on, I heard Logan's voice yell, "At least I can tell someone if I like them or not!"

Hearing that, not gonna like, I stifled a laugh because well, that was just hilarious. Logan can't his feelings across point blank. This fight wasn't making any sense to me. The crowd around them continued to stare though, and watch Sierra. No was quite sure what she was going to say next.

I watched carefully. Two of my closest friends, dating and arguing. I thought through it more carefully. Something just didn't add up. What Logan said wasn't valid at all. Sierra always knew how to express her feelings. If she liked Logan, she liked him and everyone would know it. If she didn't like him, same rules apply. But ever since Logan said they were dating, I never really heard from Sierra that she was actually interested in him… And if she was, I'm pretty sure everyone would know. To be actually interested in Logan Reese was a pretty big deal considering you would have to be a complete idiot to not know that type of person that he is to want to date him.

Mentally slapping my forehead, I thought, but I'm that kind of person, aren't I?

"That's it, I'm done," I heard Sierra say, "Good luck figuring this one out Logan, cause you're screwing it up and I'm not going to help you fix your mistakes anymore." And with that she walked out of the lounge and through the doors into a bright light that engulfed her until everyone was left standing there, looking at Logan, wanting to know what his next move was.

Logan's POV

Double standard. Those words that she said were actually meant to hurt me. Not part of the plan. I screwed up, multiple times. Does this mean my fake relationship is over? She never said it was, which WAS part of the plan…so can I assume?

Actually I think that's the least of my worries, it more sounded like I have to worry about losing her as a friend now…

I continued to stand in the middle of the room, surrounded by blank gazes along with some people who were staring at me jaws dropped. Being the jerk I was, I thought of something to say that would make me seem tough.

"Well I'm not going to cry about it," I boomed out to everyone watching me, "So ya'll can just get out of my face!"

It took a few seconds, but people finally began moving, whispering small remarks to their friends around them. My friends however, did not go anywhere. They were all probably as confused as Dana. Heck, I would be too.

A/N: Well now. Wasn't that just lovely. I think I confused myself a bit while writing this…but in my head, it all makes sense. And don't worry; I'm working on the next chapter right now, as we speak, er, sorta. But just don't worry, I'm working on it.

Happy Readings & enjoy that.


End file.
